The bartender
by Donniluvsgaston
Summary: Jake and Bella get hot and heavy after meeting at a club...Lemons. You have been warned
1. Chapter 1 Love in this club

lEMONS...mATURE...YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

I entered the club on the far left. My favorite song was playing and I was so ready to let lose. Kelly and I made our way over to the bar. Taio Cruz- Dynamite was making it so hard for me to keep still. We approached the bar.

"Damn Bella could you chill for a second," Kelly said as she tugged on her skirt a little.

"Hell no let's order a drink so I can hit the dance floor."

"Order mines. I want a white Russian on rocks. I think I see Edward over there. I want to say hi."

I gave her the "Yea the hell right look"

"Kells if you leave me here I'll kill you."

She smiled lightly and headed in the opposite direction. I turned towards the bar.

"Excuse me," I yelled over the music.

The bar tender completely ignored me. Slamming the cup down I walked closer and tapped on the bar.

"Hey Mr. Bartender I'm thirsty," I yelled.

He headed towards me. I was completely blown away. His body was hidden behind a tight fitting black tee shirt and jeans. His tee shirt had ripped off sleeves which showed his amazing muscles. He looked at me and smiled. I felt light headed.

"What can I get you?" he asked

I stood there completely stunned as he stared at me with huge brown warm eyes.

"Are you going to order or are we going to play the staring game?"

I snapped out of it and rolled my eyes.

"I'll take a red headed slut on the rocks."

He started pouring my drink. I sat down on the stool in front of me and turned to skim the crowd. Kelly had disappeared. I knew it. I knew that slut was unreliable. She was my ride. I felt a cool whisper in my ear, "Your drink is ready."

I turned around quickly trying to play it off. My panties were totally saturated now. I took my drink and sipped it lightly. It was strong as hell.

"What's your name?" he asked

I smiled lightly, "what's yours?"

He bit his bottom lip, "I'll tell you under one condition."

I nodded lightly. Honestly I did not give a damn what the condition was. I was so wet it was about to be a flood under my dress. He was doing that too me.

"You let me take you home. Your friend left about 10 minutes ago."

"Okay so what's your name?"

"It's Jake. What about yours?"

"I'm Isabella."

"We'll miss Bella meet me by the front door in an hour."

I nodded and headed towards the middle of the dance floor. The DJ announced some song called Drop it Low by Ester dean. I had never heard it before but after a few second it was my new favorite jam. A crowd was forming around me. I was a great dancer. It started out as just jazz but I branched out into Hip hop. I had been studying dance at Julliard in New York City. My friend Kelly was visiting her parents for the summer in Seattle so I decided to tag along.

Guys and girls crowded around me watching me like a superstar. I felt like one whenever I was on the dance floor. I turned towards the bar to see Jake staring at me. He had a grin on his face. That was my Que. I dropped it so low I thought he would have a heart attack. I felt some strong hands grip my waist. I turned to see a fairly tanned guy. He looked like Jake in a way. I really did not care I continued to dance. When the song went off I made my way towards the exit. Jake had disappeared. I exited and walked out towards the parking lot. Suddenly I felt strong arms around me pining me to the car. I smiled lightly as I came face to face with the bartender.

"What was that in there?" he asked

"What was what?"

"You are a good dancer."

"Do you want a private show?"

Jake smiled lightly, "Won't your parents be worried if I don't get you home?"

"I'm from out of town so I don't think they'll mind."

"What about your friend?"

"I don't want to think of what she is doing by now," I laughed.

Jake released me. I didn't want him to. I guess he could tell because he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him. I looked straight into his eyes as I felt his hand rise up my skirt. I tried to look down but he took his other hand and adjusted my head so that I was staring straight at him. I bit down on my bottom lip as his fingers slipped deep inside me. I didn't want to stop him. It felt so good. I heard feet approaching. I slide his hand down. He grabbed my hand and we made our way over to all black mustang. Jake got in the driver's seat and pulled me in. I rapped my legs around his waist. He didn't touch me. He just stared into my eyes for a minute.

"What?" I asked

"I want you," he said.

"I'm right here Jake. You got me."

He smiled lightly. He moved in slowly and kissed me. The kiss was soft. It was not what I expected but it felt nice. I felt his and again swimming in my wetness and slipping deep inside me. I couldn't resist a moan as I breathed heavily in his ear. The next thing I knew the car had pulled off. I was too busy enjoying my pleasure to stop him but I manage to choke up a few words.

"Uh….Jake… we could…"

"Don't worry I got you."

We stopped at a red light. Jake removed his hand. I unzipped his pants and he entered his hard long cock inside me fast. I let out a loud moan as he pulled off again. I began thrusting my hips back and forth quickly until we came to a stop. Jake unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the car door. He was still holding onto me. We entered what I guess was his apartment. When we got inside he let me down. His erection was still hard and exposed. I looked down and smiled.

"Private show?" I asked

"Nope…Read light special."

Jake put on some TLC and sat back in the chair. I removed my dress revealing my extra lacy and bright read bra and panties set. I took the ponytail out of my hair and let my long think curls fall down my back. Jake bit his lip and sighed. I walked over to where he sat and turned my bad to him. I slid my body down his. Jake breathed heavily in my ear as I massaged his penis with my ass. I turned around to face him and massaged his tongue with mines. Jake was getting harder by the second. Suddenly he picked me up by my ass and sat me down on the chair. His tongue slid down my stomach until he was breathing over my wetness. My body twitched in pleasure as Jake massaged my clit with his tongue. He ravaged my pussy continuously as I held his head with force, afraid he would move. I felt my whole body shake continuously as my orgasm took over. Jake licked me dry and slid his face up until her found my face. I smiled lightly but that was interrupted when he thrusted his hard cock deep inside my. I clenched my nails in his back as he thrusted slowly and then got faster.

He stopped and removed his cock and decided to tease me by rubbing it up and down my clit. I moaned in frustration as chills went down my side. Jake changed positioned and entered me from behind. His hands pinched my nipples continuously.

"Oh shit," I moaned as I felt my walls caving.

"Cum for me Bella. I want a river Baby," Jake whispered.

"Oh shit there's gonna be a flood by the time your….oh shit done."

I climaxed all over him. Jake grabbed me by the waist and led me to the bedroom. He laid his body out flat and positioned me on top. He slapped me ass gesturing me to move faster. That turned me on more. My body could not take anymore. My frame weakened and he held my body in place.

"Oh shit…I can't."

That was all I could say. My body was on overload. Jake thrusted his hips up thrusting his hard cock deeper and deeper inside me. I could barely look at him.

"Come one Bella fuck me," he said slapping my ass again.

I arched my back and moved my hips in sync with his. Jake closed his eyes. I felt his warmth inside of me. It was so much that a little trailed down my legs. I collapsed onto his chest. Jake turned my head so that we were meeting eye to eye and smiled.

"Round two?" he asked

"Shit Jake you're…"

"Shhhh," he said placing a finger on my mouth. "Red-light special remember."


	2. Chapter 2 In my head

Thanks for reading...i was not going to continue this story but it's growing on me. Songs that inspired this chaper is Jason Derulo- In my head

I woke up to the sound of usher- Love in this club coming from my cellphone. It was just my daily alarm. I rolled over to see a stranger. I placed my hand over my mouth to stop the girly yell that was about to erupt. He laid there shirtless with just polo boxers. I examined his body without touching.

Style and hotness not bad Bella, I thought to myself.

I tip toed to the bed and grabbed my things. my intentions were to get dressed and get out. I did not want to stick around for the awkward one night stand after math. It was just sex. I had nothing to say and neither did he. If that was the case we would have went on a date first. I slipped on my dress and sighed. Who the designed this? It was more like a shirt. I slipped on my shoes and turned for the door.

My mystery guy was awake now and sitting up. I was startle d as I stood there awkwardly and dumb founded.

"Leaving so soon are we?"

His voice was low and oh so sexy. Just his voice was sending shivers down my spine.

"Uh yea thanks for the um I don't know what to thank you for but I'll get out your house now if that's alright."

He smiled lightly, "No it's not okay. Why don't you shower and then I'll take you wherever you need to go."

"Really that isn't necessary."

"Yes it is," He said walking closer to me. I stared into the death of his eyes and parted my lips. "Bella its okay you can relax. We don't have to talk about what happened."

"I'm not sure what happened," I lied.

He raised an eyebrow. Oh shit I had hit the male ego. Why did I do that? This man had fucked my brains out last night. I remembered that but for me to pretend I didn't was a bad move. His index finger trailed down my stomach and rested right at my center. I inhaled and then exhaled. Jake smiled lightly and shook his head.

"I could refresh your memory. "

"That won't be necessary really," I said nervously.

Jake laughed, "I was just teasing you. What happened you that confident and sexy Bella from last night? Now you seem actually normal."

"I'm always like that on Saturday nights. It's Sunday which is god's day."

"So you're a religious girl?" he asked

"Not really. God would have my head. It's just something my mom always says."

"Okay so what do you eat for breakfast? I'm a great cook."

Oh my god he's offering to cook for me. Why doesn't he think 'm a slut? Why is he not trying to get rid of me? I thought

I smiled lightly and followed him into the kitchen.

"Well I'm a oatmeal kind of girl. I'm on a strict diet."

"Dancer's diet," He asked

"Yea I have to watch my figure."

"Whatever you're doing please continue," he said.

My phone began to ring. I answered it on the first ring due to my embarrassing ring tone.

"Hello."

Kelly was screaming into my ear. I listened to her babble for 10 minutes before hanging up the phone.

"How about we skip breakfast? I forgot I told my friend I would teach a hip hop class in an hour."

"It's alright. We'll let's take a shower and then I'll drop you off."

"You mean together?"

He nodded, "it will be more convenient."

I smiled lightly at the thought of that. Jake was going to get me in a lot of trouble if I missed this class. I followed him to the bathroom. I stood there awkwardly fully dressed. Jake smiled and pulled me closer to him. This felt a little surreal. I felt like this was the first time he touched me and the first time her looked at me. I remained still as he removed my clothes. When he was finished I got in and so did he. I stood there speechless as I watched the water run down his rock hard body.

I exhaled deeply and closed my eyes as the steam consumed me. I felt his hands all over me along with the soap and wash cloth. I had never had a man wash me up before and I was truly missing out. I opened my legs as he slid the rag up and down and then in a circular motion. My body was getting warmer and then scorching hot by the second.

I turned around to face him. The lust was pooling in his eyes. I knew I had to stop this quickly or I would miss the class. I took a step back but he just took a step forward. His lips found my neck as he sucked and licked at my skin.

"Jake I really have to be at that class."

"Relax you have an hour," He said as he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and stopped fighting him. His lips crashed onto mines as he pushed my body up against the wall. He entered me slowly making sure I felt every inch of his hard cock. I moaned in ecstasy as I dug my nails into the skin of his back Jake thrusted deeper and deeper moving his body in a circular motion inside me. I felt my walls began to cave as my climax reached its peak. He put me down and turned me around. Jake entered me from behind. His movement became powerful. I could feel him inside my chest. I felt his dick twitch a little as he came inside of me. I tried to catch my breath but he turned me around and his lips found mines, swallowing them whole.

Jake and I got out of the shower and he led me into his room.

"My friend Lea has extra clothes here if you want to borrow them. I swear there clean."

"Oh no I don't think your girlfriend would approve," I said.

Jake looked at me and smiled, "She's not my girlfriend. She's my best friend. We have been friends for 10 years and never came close to anything else."

He gave me some yoga pants and tee shirt with a huge J on it. I looked at him confused, " Is this your way of branding me?"

"I already branded you babe," He said pointing to my neck.

"You didn't."

"I couldn't resist it."

After we were done he drove me into town. I was 10 minutes early. I turned to jake. He was smiling at me. In a way I was not ready to say goodbye.

"I'll call you later," he said.

I nodded and leaned in to kiss him. His lips were like fluffy clouds. I could suck on them forever. I bolted from the car before things got hot and heavy again. I rushed pass Kelly who simply just followed behind me into the dance room. I began to stretch. Kelly stood there tapping her foot with a sinister grin on her face. I stood up straight, "What?" I smiled

"You did didn't you?"

I blushed lightly and stretched my arms over my head.

"You are being ridiculous. Nothing happened."

"So who did nothing happen with?"

"His name is Jake."

"So was the nothing pretty good."

I sighed, " we are not having this conversation."

"Yes we are Bella. You are glowing. I never seen you like this. Jake must have some serious pipe laying skills," she said.

I looked around as the room began to fill with people.

"Stop it Kells. Nothing happened."

"Well if you are going to keep feeding yourself that lie than you should cover that California sized hicky on your neck," she said turning away.

I walked over and faced the dancers. There were so many different kinds of people in the room.

"Okay I'm Bella. Kells taught me the dance already so let's take it from the top with Jason derulo."

I hit the play button as "In My Head" by Jason Derulo radiated in the room. We took the dance from the top. I was in a complete trance as the music fled through me.

"Stronger on the left side," I yelled as I slid my body on the floor.

I turned to see Jake standing in the archway of the door. I pretended like I did not see him but I forced myself to dance harder. I gestured for Kells to take over for a second and rushed near the door.

"What did you decide to stick around?"

He smiled lightly, "Oh no I'm no dancer but apparently you are. You left your phone in my car."

I took the cellphone from his hand, "Thank you."

"No problem. I'm working later maybe you could stop by."

"Maybe…thanks again," I said walking away.

I had every intention of stopping by that club I just wanted him to sweat a little.

"Okay from the top," I yelled again.


	3. Chapter 3 Imprinting

Thanks for reading...

Later that night Kells and I reached her parents' house. It was completely deserted and I was worn out. Dancing lasted for hours and my body was still hurting from the sexual torture I went through. I turned my phone back on to see 6 missed calls from Matt. Matt was my boyfriend of 4 years. It was hard letting him go but our relationship was simple. I loved him but I was not in love. I didn't long to be near him and it just was not like the movies. I didn't get butterflies in my stomach whenever he touched me and whenever we had sex I just wanted to roll over and go to sleep. I stayed in the relationship because I was comfortable and afraid of being hurt. I knew Matt would never hurt me and that's what I liked.

Kells tossed a pillow at me in an effort to disturb my daydreaming. I smiled lightly and closed my phone.

"Matt won't stop calling me. It's getting ridiculous," I said.

Kells rolled her eyes.

"That boy is whipped. What kind of loving did you throw at him Bella? I don't understand it. One moment you are just friends and the next moment he's your personal bitch," she said as she wrapped her red hair around in a bun and applied face wash. I stood up and joined her in the bathroom.

"I don't know but I just want him to get the picture. I broke up with him months ago."

"Maybe you should send him a text with Chris Brown's Deuces mp3?"

I laughed lightly, "I want to still be friends. That will crush him."

"Yea well he's a pussy. Was he even good in bed?"

I looked at her with an evil glare, "Language Kells and he was alright in bed but there was not excitement."

"Sorry but it is what it is Bella. So what about Jake? I got a glimpse of him earlier in class, he's hot as hell."

I felt a sudden wave of jealousy come out of nowhere. I didn't want her checking him out. Wait does this mean I like him like him?

I brushed her admiration off and rubbed my face intensely.

"Oh my god," Kells smiled.

I looked at her curiously in the mirror.

"What?"

"You love him."

"I do not love him. Why do you always do this?"

"I don't always do this. Bella you have been in a relationship for four years so this does not happen that often. I'm just soaking your new found love in."

"I don't love him."

"Well you like him right?"

I rinsed my face and headed into the room. She followed me and we sat down.

"I don't want things to get weird and honestly I can't like him too much. Summer is not that long and then I'll have to go back to New York. It will hurt to much to leave and I know that long distance relationships do not work."

"Well keep your guard up. You just got out of a relationship and you are entitled to smile again. I see the way you lit up when he came into the room. I want to see you like that more often."

"I don't want to get hurt."

"And you won't as long as you know your limit."

She was right. It was possible to have a summer fling and not become emotionally affected. Jake and I could be friends with benefits and not feel anything at all. It could be that simple. Things did not have to get complicated.

"You are right. I can have a summer fling and enjoy myself."

"You damn right. What do you think I'm doing with Edward? I'm not in love but he has a mean stroke."

"You are such a slut."

"Look who's talking."

We laughed hysterically.

"Okay so Jake asked me to come back to that club."

"We'll let's get ready. I could use a drink."

I laid my body flat out on the bed and sighed. Even though I wanted the friends with benefits thing to be simple and easy something in the pit of my stomach was telling me keeping it simple was going to be hard. If Jake wanted me something told me he would go to lengths to make me his. That was what I feared the most because somwhere deep inside me I knew I would not resist.

#

J.P.O.V

I headed to La push to pick up my friend Embry. Bella didn't know I was not working tonight. I just wanted to make her sweat a little. I pulled up to Embry's and got out the car. I took my time getting to the door. I was not in a rush to make it to a club on time. Inside I found Embry in the kitchen feeding his face as usual.

"Bro…watt up?"

Embry turned to face me, "What did I tell you about just walking in my house? I could have had a butt naked…"

I cut him off.

"Em you are not that smooth to have a butt naked anything just walking around. You have no game my friend"

"Hey screw you."

We laughed for a second.

"So what the hell is so important that you need to go to work on your day off? I mean I know it's a club but it's hot as hell in a club and smells like hot breathe and ass."

I smiled lightly, "I imprinted finally."

"You bitch…you been keeping this to yourself?" He joked

"This just happened last night. I was working and so stressed out because I had to break up with another girlfriend. It was becoming depressing. That's 7 girls so far this year. I'm pouring drinks and suddenly out of no where this brunette with a banging body and red lips approach the bar. I was blown away and I knew she was feeling what I was feeling. I watched her all night become one with the dance floor. Her friend bailed on her and I took her home."

"To her home you're your home?"

I smiled lightly, "My home you idiot. I had to make sure I Imprinted. One thing led to another and I didn't want her to leave. But I had to let her go. I didn't want to freak her out or seem clingy."

Embry shook his head, "So what happens now?"

"Time to pull out the charm and make her fall hard. I'm looking forward to showing her who I really am."

"Whatever man.."

"Your acting like a little girl with your jealousy issues."

Embry got dressed and I sat on the couch using all of my will to not call her. When he was done getting dressed it was around 10. it took him about 3 hours to fix his hair. Embry and I head out dressed to kill. I wore my usual all black and Embry was more like a Hollister boy. We were a weird combination but women just clung to us.

We reached the club and quickly went inside. It was jammed packed. I made my way towards the bar. My best friend and beta was working tonight. Lea and I had a rough patch in the begining but she was now the person I felt close to on a friendly level. We approached the bar To find Lea running her mouth to some drunken guy with stringy hair and jean vest.

"Listen…I'm not a stripper and I don't need you to buy me a drink. Toss another dollar bill in my direction that's not for your tab and I'll…"

"Hey lea," I yelled.

She turned and smiled. Embry stiffened up. He sort of had a minor crush on her but in all reality who wouldn't? Her brown hair hung straight at her shoulders and her leather vest hugged her double ds tightly. Her mid drift was clear as day and her low ride jeans were tucked in her boots. Anyone would fall at her feet but not me. I could not imagine not having her as a friend.

"Hey guys," she smiled.

Lea held out her hand and dabbed fists with us.

"You don't work tonight right?"

"Nope."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Jake's bitch ass imprinted," Embry said.

I shoved him a little, "Someone's jealous. But he's right."

Lea's eyes lit up, "Really? Who is she?"

I skimmed the crowd looking for her. There was no Bella in sight. I looked towards the DJ stand and saw a brunette in tight fitting red dress. I could not see her face but the long tresses of hair got my attention. That had to be her. I noticed her friend from last night. She was smiling and talking to the DJ. His name was Edward but we called him E.

"That's her," I said pointing towards the DJ stand.

"Nice," Lea said."I'm impressed."

"Me too. I'll be back."

DJ E spoke loudly on the mic.

Special request from the brunette in the flaming dress…Ciara- Ride.

I stood where I was and watched her make her way to the middle of the floor. Her fiend followed her. She slowed down her stride and started moving erotically. It was amazing how well she moved her body, putting it all on display. The guys watched her like hawk and the girls rolled their eyes. I smiled lightly and watched her. she moved her hips slowly until the beat dropped. I would have given anything to be her dress at that a moment. Her friend joined her in the middle. She danced okay but there was just something about Bella. I made my way over to her. She was too in tune to notice my approach but her friend smiled lightly.

I stood directly behind her and slid my arm around her waist. I leaned forward until my lips were at her ear, "Was that little show for me?"

She smiled lightly, "It depends…did you like it?"

"I can show you how much I liked it in private."

She turned to face me, "Now why would I want you to do that?"

I leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Because you're already wet."

Bella smiled and bit her lip, "This is my best friend Kells."

I waved and turned to Embry.

"This is my best friend Embry."

Embry smiled at Kells. She was so direct and forward, "So Embry are you single?"

"He's always single," I laughed.

"Good. I like always single," she said taking his hand and leading him through the crowd.

I looked curiously at Bella, "She does not waist anytime."

Bella smiled, "Neither do you."

"Your right. So do you want to get out of here?"

She nodded and we headed for the door. I realized I was Embry's ride.

"Oh shit Embry has no ride."

"Don't worry Kells will get him home safely."

B.P.O.V

We reached Jakes car and got in. I actually was sitting on a seat this time and not a penis. But I had to admit the penis felt better. I laughed lightly and Jake turned his attention towards me.

"Did I miss the Joke?"

I shook my head no.

"So what's next?" I asked

"How do you feel about Beaches?"

"I didn't bring my Bathing suit."

"Your birthday suit is fine," Jake winked.

I blushed lightly as we pulled off. We reached the beach. I stared through the car window and took in the view. It was beautiful. The moonlight shined on the ocean in a way that you would only see in a dream. I didn't realize Jake had exited the car and before I knew it he had opened my door and reached out his hand. I took his palm into mines. There was a sudden rush that flood through me. I looked up at him and it was as if I was looking through new eyes. Suddenly I could recognize every feature in his face. I stood mesmerized as I just stared at him not wanting to look away.

Jake smiled brightly, "What are you thinking?" he asked

"It's embarrassing."

"I still want to know."

"I feel like I'm looking into your eyes for the first time. it feels warm and blissful."

"Imprinting..."

"What?... printing what?"

Jake smiled and shook his head led me down the beach and knelt down to unstrapped my heels as the sand consumed my toes. He looked up at me with eager eyes.

"You can't do stuff like this for me."

He stood to his feet, "Why not?" he said caressing the right side of my face

I flinched from the temperature of his hand, "Because I'll fall in love with you."

"I don't mind if you do."

"Well I do. I've been hurt before and it does not feel good."

"Luckily for you I'm not out to hurt you."

He grabbed my waist and pulled me onto the sand with him and cradled me in his arms. It felt so good. Jake gave me butterflies that were hard to contain. So much for not making things complicated. I looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"It's so beautiful here."

Jake was quiet for a moment. I traced the insides of his palms with my fingertips.

"Have you always wanted to become a dancer?"

"My mom said I started dancing before I could walk. So I guess so. It comes natural. I want to dance every second of everyday it's where my heart is."

"So your heart does not belong to some stupid guy?"

"Nope. I want a love that feels like...I can't believe I'm telling you this right now."

"No please continue I'm curious."

"I want it to be like a movie with the heart racing and the butterflies. I want to look in his eyes and watch the world stop around us."

"Everyone wants that kind of love."

"Yea I agree."

"Watching you dance is so serene. It's not like anything I have ever seen."

"Thanks…so what about you? Is there anything your good at besides the obvious?"

"I'm good at messing up everything good in my life. It's pretty complicated."

"You strike me as someone who has a great life."

"Not even close. It's been one hell of a ride taming myself."

"That's because you're not supposed to tame yourself. That's what a woman is supposed to do."

"Oh really?"

"Yes Jake…Love is what tames us as humans."

He moved his face closer to mines and sighed, "We'll why did you take so long to find me?"

I bit my bottom lip and before I could think Jake's lips swallowed mines hole. The logical part of me was screaming how complicated I was going to make things but suddenly I didn't want to think logical anymore. I wanted to live in the moment and right now I shared that moment with him. I felt like the world was glowing and suddenly I wanted Jake more than I had thought. I did not want to leave his side. This was bad…so bad. I knew what my plan was but my heart was no longer cooperating. My heart had its own intentions and it was falling hard and fast.

Jake pulled away and sighed, "I brought you here because I want to show you who I am."

My eyes got wide as he stood to his feet and removed his shirt. My heart was now racing and pounding with questions.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You're about to find out."


	4. Chapter 4 Don't refuse me

Thanks for reading

stephenie meyer owns twilight and it's charaters...Enjoy

B.P.O.V

Have you ever had a nightmare that would not fade? No matter how many times you blinked your eyelids or no matter how much you yelled in fear it just would not go away. It was a dream that made you question everything you ever believed in. No matter how much you just want to sigh and say it's just a nightmare and I'll wake up soon, you don't. I'm guessing you did the same thing I did in the moment, I ran like hell.

I was not sure where I was going or even how to get back to my sanity but I pushed aside each branch in my path. I could hear Jake calling me in the background but my hearing was slowly fading. I paused for a second trying to gather myself and just breathe. While I stood in the darkness of the trees just east to the beach Jake had taken me to I wanted to slap myself. What was I doing? What was I thinking? I either wanted to stay or I didn't but for some reason I could not make up my mind.

Inside my head I knew that this was not normal, but I was suddenly questioning what was normal. I heard the trees move and I turned to look on each side of me. Jake appeared on the right. He looked inhuman, like a god. My breathing became unsteady as I backed into a tree and clenched down on it. Jake smiled a crooked smile but I remained frozen like a block of ice without movement.

"Bella I told you I was not out to hurt you," He said.

"This is not real. It's just a dream. You are not here."

Jake walked closer to me. He was just moments away from my lips and I could taste his cool breath on my tongue. I turned my head slightly so he could not kiss me. He took his right hand and slowly slid it up my thigh. I remained calm but every single touch burned like hell in more ways than one.

"Do you feel that?" He asked

I nodded in agreement as his hand reached my panties. Even in the mixed of all of this I was completely wet and horny. I pushed those thoughts aside so that I could still focus on the obvious. Jake had turned into a wolf right in front of me. He had turned into a big russet colored wolf.

"If you are going to kill me get it over."

"I'm not trying to hurt you Bella. I'm trying to show you who I am. I need you to except me."

"Why do you want that from me? What difference does it make? I'm just a fling remember. I need you to tell yourself that and me because maybe if you say it I'll stop thinking…"

I stopped myself. Jake moved in closer, "Stop thinking what?" he asked adjusting my face to his

"I'll stop thinking that you're falling in love with me. I don't want you to waste your time doing that."

There was a sudden change in his eyes. It was like I hit a nerve. Jake took a few steps back and sighed.

"What are you saying?"

"I don't think we should see each other anymore. It's just going to be hard when I have to leave you in a few months. Jake your great and I really wish I would have met you in New York where we could happen but the reality of this is that it's just not going to work. This is not my home. My home is across the country. I like you a lot. I like you far more than I should and for that reason I can't see you anymore."

I felt like I wanted to cry. My heart felt like it was splitting in half. I had only known him for two days and I felt like I needed him. I felt like we were deep in love and I did not want it to be over. Finally I was getting a fairytale love and it was out of my reach.

"Bella it's not that easy. I have to explain something to you."

"It is that simple Jake."

"Fine…I'll take you home."

We walked in silence until we reached the car. I was holding back tears. It was odd because I am not an emotional person, but I was however emotional tonight. We drove in silence until we reached Kelly's parents' house. I turned to him and sighed.

"I guess this is goodbye."

Jake shook his head no, "Like I said it is not that simple. Remember you chose this fate."

I rolled my eyes and got out of the car and slammed the door. I made my way up the pathway and like I knew they would, the tears came pouring down. It took me a while to realize why I was crying but I guess it didn't matter.

Inside I found Kells and Embry on the couch laughing hysterically to some lame Television show. She turned to face me as I closed the doors and wiped the tears from my face. Kelly's face hardens as she sat up from Embry's lap. He had a curious expression on his face as well.

"Bella what happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I promise I am just keep doing what you're doing. I'm going to bed."

"Did Jake hurt you?" She asked

Embry interrupted, "Jake could not hurt her intentionally, Bella can I talk to you for a second?"

Kelly shot him the eye and then sighed, "Make it quick I don't like being left alone."

Embry nodded and we headed out of the house. Once the door was closed tightly he began to speak.

"What really happened tonight?"

I sighed, "He um…Jacob turned into a monster."

"No he turned into a werewolf."

"It doesn't matter. We can't be together anyway so I'm over it."

"What do you mean?"

"I told him we could not see each other anymore."

Embry's eyes got wide, "what? You can't do that. Do you know what that will do to both of you?"

I looked at him curiously and shook my head no.

"It will bind you. Imprinting is simple unless it has to be forced than it gets complicated as hell."

"What's imprinting?"

"It's when a wolf finds its mate, the person it's supposed to be with for the rest of their lives. You are supposed to be together that's how it works Bella. If you refuse him the imprinting will still occur just in another way."

"What are you saying?"

"I don't know really. No one has refused an Imprint before. Maybe I could talk to my dad and see if he knows. But in the meantime the longer you stay away from the Jake the sicker you'll get."

"Sickness?"

"Yup…sort of like the love bug but worse," he joked.

"Whatever just figure out what is going on the printing thing."

"Imprinting," he corrected.

"Right."

Embry and I headed inside. Kelly was sitting with her arms crossed apparently mad. I blew her a kiss and headed for the stairs. Upstairs I found myself crashing straight into the bed. I didn't remove a thing. His scent was still on me and I wanted to smell that for as long as possible. I sat in the dark just thinking. When I ran out of thoughts I just sat there staring into the darkness. I tried closing my eyes but that did not work. I just opened them up again. I got up from the bed and headed into the bathroom.

I stared at myself in the mirror. I observed my neck where my hickey was. It was still as red as it was yesterday. I sighed and suddenly I felt a sudden rage flood through me. I was upset and angry. I could not control myself or the urge to bash something into a pulp. Slowly I began to pace back and forth on the floor. I slid my body down and closed my eyes tightly. Why didn't Jake fight harder? Why didn't he force me to stay or force me to love him? The next thing I knew I took my fist and began pounding it into the glass mirror on the wall. I watched the blood began to pour from my fists.

"What the hell am I doing?" I said aloud

I had just harmed myself and destroyed my friends property and for what? I still did not know all I knew was that this anger was flooding through me and I needed to release it badly.

J.P.O.V

I entered my apartment to find my best friend Lea rolling around on the couch with some guy I did not know. I cleared my throat loudly. Lea didn't seem startled as she stared at me but the guy looked scared shitless. I guess the anger was still lurking in my facial expression.

"Lea what the hell," I said.

"Who is this?" The guy asked

"I'm the owner of this apartment and I say you have about 2 seconds to get your stuff and be gone."

The guy grabbed his stuff quickly and dashed from the room. Lea sighed, "Cock blocker," she mumbled.

"Yea yea," I said as I headed for the refrigerator.

She stood to her feet and followed behind me. I sat on the counter top and drunk directly from the milk jug.

"Ewe how do you know if anyone else wanted milk?" she asked

"Because no one else buys the milk for this apartment except me. You know Lea I'm really starting to regret giving you an emergency Key."

"Just because of one guy?"

"Let's not forget the girl from last week. I didn't know you were Bi sexual."

"Neither did I. So what are you like parental control now? You know I'm a spur of the moment kind of she wolf. I don't care what you think I saw you checking us out."

"I was checking her out. You however are nothing to check out. I just would appreciate walking into an empty house and not having to close my eyes before I enter my own front door."

Lea rolled her eyes, "So where's the mystery girl? I was looking forward to meeting her."

"She does not do the girl on girl thing Lea."

"Everyone does the girl on girl thing Jacob."

"Yea well she broke off our fling anyway."

"You imprinted on her right?"

"Yea."

"Well that explains your shitty mood but anyway she can't refuse you. That's not the way it goes."

"Yea well she did."

Lea was silent for a second, "Maybe we should talk to the elders about this? Jake you only get one Imprint."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Listen smart ass I know what you're going through so don't give me shit alright. Sam was the love of my life and now he's fucking and marrying my cousin. That made me a bitter bitch. But I get told by everyone else that I'm over reacting and that I know the rules, well screw the fucking rules. It's not fair that I put my heart and soul into one relationship and just like that someone pulls the rug from beneath my feet. You know what I hate about being a wolf? It's the facts that were bounded by fate and stupid fucking rules."

"Lea I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring back those memories."

You didn't bring them back because they never left. But enough about my issues let's get back to you. You are sorry. You actually let her walk away from you. Jacob you idiot haven't my love life taught you anything? Unless you want to end up like me with a life full of one night stands and no love I suggest you get off your ass and go talk to your dad."

I nodded, "Will you go with me?"

"Sure why not. I miss ole Billy black."

I laughed. Lea always put Ole in front of my dad's name like a cowboy.

"Okay tomorrow then. I'm not feeling to well right now."

"Neither is she. Goodnight Jake," she said kissing me lightly on my cheek.

I wiped the kiss off quickly, "That's disgusting lea."

She smiled and flopped down onto the couch.

"Hit the lights before you close your eyes."

I headed in my room and flopped down onto the bed. It still smelled like Bella. Her scent was everywhere. I rolled over onto my back and closed my eyes. Images of her were stuck in my head. I had it bad. I was addicted to her and it is so hard fighting an addiction. I wanted to feel her and taste her. I wanted to hug her tightly and never let go. She was mines or at least she was supposed to be anyway there was no way I would let her go that easy. There was no way.


	5. Chapter 5 Werewolf Voodoo

Thank you once again...so if this sounds a bit anger towards the end it's because I was listening to Rihanna and Eminem- Love the way you lie...hope that did not mess up my writing style but anyway hope you love it...

B.P.O.V

Maybe I'm crazy but I woke up in the morning with a weird urge to run. I'm not talking about jogging. I'm talking about running at the speed of light. I got up from the bed and slipped on some sweat pants and sneakers. Kelly was still passed out in bed. I crept down the stairs and out the front door. The morning breeze consumed me but I could barely feel it. I had a rush of hot flashes. The anger inside of me was still radiating and in a matter of seconds I took off down the street. I picked up momentum and my heart began to beat faster and faster. I ran through a pathway in the woods. It was quiet and cold. The sun had not come up yet and I knew it was dangerous to be out here alone.

But I was not afraid. I ran faster and faster. I heard something fall behind me and I turned to see what it was. There behind me was everything I had one. I panicked as my breathing picked up. I gazed down at my body but it was not a body at all. I let out a yell but it sounded deep, like a growl.

What the hell is happening? What did he do to me? Was it the printing thing? I'm going to kill him, I thought all at once. My anger turned to rage. I took off in the same direction not knowing where I was going. I didn't know what to do but one thing was certain I could not run from myself.

J.P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of weird aerobics music radiating from my living room. Gazing over at the clock that only read 7am I let out a disturbing yell. I had no intentions of waking up this early but apparently Lea did. I got up from the bed and dragged my feet towards the living room. There I found lea calling out the amount of lunges she was doing while watching some curly headed guy in a pink suit on TV.

"Morning….Jake," Lea said.

"Can a man sleep," I asked her.

"No…we have to go see Billy," she said standing straight up.

"Can't that wait until people are actually awake?"

"God I thought you would have slept off your cranky attitude. Why don't you go run or something?"

"Sure yea whatever."

I thought about what Lea said and realized I had not been in Wolf form in a week. I brushed my teeth and showered quickly and then headed out. It was a little chilly today but I was just happy I could feel it. I took off into the woods and phased suddenly there was a ringing noise in my ear and loud angry voice screaming

__

I slowed down and concentrated.

_Bella?_

_I'm going to kill him. I'm to break his legs and then…_

_Bella I can hear you. Why can I hear you?_

_Good do you mind explaining to me why I have a tail, she yelled._

_I don't know._

"Well do you know how to turn it off? I need you to tell me how to turn this thing off now."

_Stay where you are._

I rushed to her as quickly as I could. There right off the rez I found a golden bronze werewolf. She was still the most beautiful creature in the world.

_Jake stop staring at me like that._

_I can't help it._

_I'm a wolf for Christ sakes._

_Yea well so am I._

_Help me change back I don't want to be this way._

_I get that my blessing is a tragedy to you. I get that but you brought this on yourself Bella._

_I brought this on myself? How did I bring this on myself? No one told you to print on me. I can't stay here with you I just can't. So take of the stupid were voodoo._

_Bella please for Christ shakes it's Imprint. If you want to change back then control your anger. Once you relax you'll change back. I guess you have been pissed off at me for a while huh?_

_Since last night. I figure something was weird when my hand healed completely after bashing in a glass mirror._

_Well the anger is all you. What are you so angry about?_

_I was angry because you didn't argue with me. You didn't try to make me see I was making a mistake by leaving you._

_That's because I don't think you are making a mistake Bella. Dancing is what you love I could never try to take that from you. But it does not change the fact that I love you._

_You love me?_

_Yes I love you and you love me too._

Bella's wolf disappeared and there she was. I stared at her completely distracted by her nakedness. She was beautiful inside and out. Bella realized my oblivious state and looked down. She placed both hands around herself but there was not point. I phased back. Walking closer to her Bella backed away and somehow backed into yet another tree. I stared her straight in the eye but she turned slightly.

"You can't love me," she said.

"I can and I do."

I used my finger tips to turn her face to me. She looked scared behind the eyes. I had to make her see that she was safe with me. I would never hurt her.

"Bella you said you wanted love just like in the movies. Well I'm right here. I want you to have a timeless love. I want to watch the world stand still around us and I want you to embrace the heart racing at the speed of light with me. You found your prince so stop fighting me. Please don't refuse me anymore. I can't take it."

Bella looked into my eyes and sighed. I closed the distance between us. My lips crashed onto hers. I ran my fingers through her hair and pulled her against my chest and away from the tree. It felt like I had not felt the warmth of her skin in forever. Bella moaned in my mouth as she relaxed and allowed me to have her. I wrapped her legs around my waist and turned my back to the tree. I did not want her to be uncomfortable so I would endure the pain of the tree on my back.

I slowly entered her moist folds. She clenched onto my back as I got deeper inside of her. Bella rested her head on my shoulder as I thrusted deeper and deeper going faster and faster. She clenched her teeth down tightly onto my shoulder. I moaned lightly in pleasure and pain. Her lips found mines again. I could taste as little bit of my blood on her lips. I picked up momentum as I felt her walls tighten.

"oh my god…"

"That's not god inside of you Baby that's all Jake," I whispered in her ear.

"Holy shit I'm about to…"

I felt her wet goodness slide down my penis but I was not finished with her yet. I didn't give her any time to recover. I continued to pound deep inside her in a circular motion. She was growing weak again.

"Shit…I can't do this," she moaned.

"Tell me how good it feels? Tell me how much you love me?"

"No," she said, gripping around my neck.

I moved quicker and harder controlling my strokes and trying not to cum just yet. I wanted her to scream how much she loved me.

"Say it," I said, as I took her erect nipples into my mouth and bit down tightly

"Jake…"

"Say it Bella."

"I fucking love you…okay I said it. Oh shit…"

I felt her walls cave again. Her pussy was like a river now. I came after a few seconds but I didn't remove myself from her. Bella collapsed onto my chest and I cradled her in my arms.

"So you love me huh?" I asked in cocky attitude

"I might as well admit. You're not going to let me go."

"Nope. You can't get rid of me ever."

"I don't want to."

I released her. She stood in front of me and completely naked. I smiled lightly as I trailed my fingertips down her stomach. I was ready to go again but Bella not so much. She placed her hand over mines forcing me to stop at her navel. The tears rolled down her eyes as she stared at me defeated.

"Bella…"

"Don't say anything this is your fault."

I looked at her confused.

"This is not my fault. I can't help how I feel."

"I'm a fucking wolf now because of you," she said pounding on my chest repeatedly.

It did not hurt but I still could not believe she was hitting me. I recognized the anger building up inside of her. I was same way. It was so hard to control the frustration and anger. I grabbed her fists and clenched down onto them. Bella continued trying to pull away. Her temper was flaring. It was like a volcano erupting.

"Bella stop…"

"Fuck you Jake I hate you."

"You don't mean that."

"I do mean it. I hate you."

I pulled her close to me forcing her to look me in the eyes. She closed the distance between us. Her lips were seconds away from mines.

"Let me go," she hissed.

"Make me."

"Let go," she yelled.

I released her. Bella walked away from me and headed through the trees.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving you."

"No you are not," I said chasing behind her. I caught up to her and forced her to face me. Bella shoved me but I pulled her closer and kissed her passionately. I never wanted someone more in my whole life and I knew she felt the same way. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pushed her body against mines. She pulled away slightly and tried to level her breathing.

"I want you so bad that it's killing me. This is not how it's supposed to be," Bella said.

"You can't leave me. I won't let you."

"Jake…"

"I'll fight for you until I can't fight anymore."

"You don't understand."

"No you don't understand. I belong with you Bella. Stop fighting it."

She sighed lightly, "So what about what I want? Don't you care about that?"

"I do but this is destiny."

My lips found hers again. I could predict that because of her hot and cold temper and mines there would be a lot of "I hate you" and "fuck me harder" The rest of the day. But I just want her and nothing else.


	6. Chapter 6 A Sacrifice for Love

Okay so I'm in a lovely mood. I decided to write another chapter tonight….enjoy! songs of the Hour Alicia Keys- unthinkable and Trey Songs- Already Taken

B.P.O.V

I could not tell you how I wound up in Jakes bed. It was all a blur. It was just one big hot and steamy blur. I rolled over to find myself alone in the room. I sat up on the bed and wrapped the sheet around my body. I did not have any clothes so I made my way over to Jakes closet and put on a button down shirt. I made my way into the living room but he was not there. Instead I found a woman. She looked happy to see me.

"So sleeping beauty awakes."

"Who are you?" I asked angrily

"Relax I'm just Lea."

"Where is Jake? How long have you been here?"

"Well jake went to La push to talk to his dad and I have been here for about a few months. Why don't you sit."

"I'm fine with standing. So do you and Jake share beds? Are you having sex? Help me understand exactly why you are here."

Lea's face hardened but I did not care. Jake said she was just his best friend but I for one knew that boys were never specific. She could have been a best friend he was fucking on a regular.

"Listen hot head. I'm going to let you slide because anger management has not been taught to you yet but no we don't share beds unless there is a thunderstorm. I'm scared of lightening. We have never had sex and the thought has never crossed my mind. I'm here because I want to be and for a while all Jake and I had was each other. I was broken hearted and Jake was waiting for you to come along. Life gets lonely and so that's when we decided to bond but it has been nothing but a friendship and it will never be anything more."

"Sorry I'm coming off very strong today."

"I heard. You're a tough one just like I am. So are you hungry or something?"

I shook my head no, "When is Jake going to take this spell off of me? I can't stay like this forever."

"Honey there is no spell. I don't know why you are a wolf but that is what Jake went to find out."

"Why didn't he take me with him?"

"He wanted you to rest. So you are a dancer?"

"Yea unofficial that is. In the fall I have an audition for a dance company. I'm excited. I worked hard my entire life in order to get to this point."

Lea nodded and smiled lightly, "Well I hope you get it."

"I'm going to lie back down."

Lea nodded and I headed back into the bedroom. I climbed onto of the bed and closed my eyes. My dreams were like mist and foam. There were not pictures or words. They were pure and relaxing. Just as I was enjoying them I felt a warm hand rise up Jakes shirt I was wearing. That was easy access because I was completely naked. I moaned lightly as fingers enter me stroking as deep as they could go. I gripped the sheets tightly. I felt a sheer bliss and pleasure erupting inside of me. I opened my eyes slightly to see Jake on top of me. He had a smirk on his face.

"Did you miss me?" he asked

I opened my legs wider so he could finger me deeply. I nodded my head yes as he replaced his fingers with his moist tongue. I screamed out in pleasure as he flicked the tip repeatedly faster and faster. I placed my hands at his head afraid that he would move.

"Holy shit…"

Jake continued and I felt my walls tighten. My climax reached its peak and my love came down. Jake licked me dry and then came up and kissed me passionately. I switched positions forcing him onto his back. He cupped my ass and pushed me up so that his hard cock was deep inside me. But I did not move. I stared in the eyes.

"What did your dad say? Did he figure out how to undo the spell?"

Jake shook his head no.

"What do you mean no? So I'm stuck like this?"

"Bella it is not a spell. You can't undo this."

I clenched my nails into his chest as I tried to contain my anger. Jake didn't flinch he just gripped around my wrists.

"Bella your attitude is pissing me off. Why can't you just control it?"

"That's easy for you to say your life is not fucked up. Screw you."

"Your life is not fucked up."

"I have to give it all up."

"No one has asked you to give up anything."

"Not yet. Stop trying to make me see the good in this. This is bad."

"Bella do you hear yourself. You have to control this anger inside of you or you'll lose your humanity."

"Humanity?"

"Yes Billy told me that is possible. When Werewolf's lose their Humanity they can't phase out of their werewolf form."

"You mean I'll just be a wolf."

"Yes."

"God this is so fucked up."

Jake flipped me onto my back and pinned my arms above my head. He stared straight in my eyes.

"Why can't you just accept this?"

"Because it's unacceptable."

His grip got tighter, "You are pissing me off Bella."

"Get over it Jake."

I could see the anger in his eyes. The more pissed off he was becoming the more I wanted him. I was trying not blind myself by love. The only way I could do that was maintain this attitude.

"You have to calm down."

"Make me."

Jake's lips found mines. I tried to pull away but I couldn't. His grip got tighter and his body was positioned in between my legs. He slid my body up until my back was against the wall. Jake removed his lips from mines. I tried to catch my breath but it was hard. My body was on flames and only Jake could put them out.

"We can't have sex. It's clouding me judgment."

"I can't control the urge."

"I know but we can't."

I felt his hard cock waiting to do damage to my insides. I squeezed my legs tightly around his waist making it impossible for entry.

"Jake release me. I promise I'm calm."

He let go of my arms and sighed.

"I'm sorry," He said.

"It's alright."

"So there is a bonfire tomorrow. I'm going to bring you. Hopefully my dad can explain this to you better then I can."

"Listen I know since earlier I have been a mess. I know that this is hard for you and I want to be with you too. I promise I'll do my best to control my anger. I don't want to yell and fight with you any longer."

Jake smiled lightly and kissed me sweetly. But it was in that moment that I realized something.

"Shit."

"What?"

"I forgot about Dance class. I have to be there is 10 minutes."

"Bella you can't go."

"Jake don't tell me what to do."

"Alright fine but Lea and I have to come with you."

"Why does she have to come?"

"Because she can be with you inside of the Class, I'll wait outside."

"Whatever let's just go."

Jake gave me more of Lea's unworn clothes but she did not mind. She was actually happy to be going. When we reached the building I darted from the car. Kells was going to kill me. I entered the room. They had already started. I fell to the back and stretched. Kells rushed over to me.

"Try giving me a heart attack."

"Not now. I just want to dance."

"Bella why are you late? Better yet where the hell were you?"

"Not now Kells. I want to dance."

She nodded. I made my way to the front of the room. Lea fell to the back. Kells began showing her the dance on her own.

"Alright from Trey songs- Already taken," I yelled.

I was starting to feel alive again. I was feeling like myself and stronger than ever.

"You missed a step on the left side."

I turned to watch them. I could see Jake through the glass. He smiled lightly and waved. I blew him a slight kiss. He seemed too good to be true. But he was true and he was all mines.

J.P.O.V

Watching Bella from behind the glass was hard . She moved so gracefully and she was one with the music. It pained me that she would have to give up something she surrounded her life around. I placed my hand on the glass and it trembled from the overly excessive music. How could I take this away from her? I needed to fix this. I needed Bella to be happy even if that meant me being UN happy. I did not know what to do. But there was one solution to this.

I had to disappear. I did not know where I was going but one thing was certain I could not allow her to make the biggest mistake in her life because of me. I made my way towards the exit. The cool air consumed me as I ran into the woods. I phased and began to run. I did not know where I was running to but one this was certain I had to give her what she wanted. She wanted to dance and live in New York. That was what made her happy and even though she loved me that would never be enough for us. I had to give up and face a lifetime of pain. I had to sacrifice what I wanted for the one person I loved.


	7. Chapter 7 Meeting Emily

B.P.O.V

After dance class was over I could not wait to be wrapped in Jakes arms. Never had I wanted dancing to come to a halt in my life. I grabbed my things only to be stopped by Kells.

"Bella are you coming home tonight?"

"I don't know."

"Is he your boyfriend now? What's going on with you?" she asked

"It's complicated but I'll explain it to you soon."

Lea approached us, "Hey Kells this is Lea, Jakes best friend."

They shook hands. I headed for the door. Lea followed me.

"Jake," I said as I entered the hallway.

It was empty and quiet. My heart sank to the bottom of my stomach as I made my way towards the door. Outside in the parking lot was quiet. His car was still parked but Jake was nowhere in sight. I held my hand over my heart and fell to my knees. I felt abandoned. Lea's arms wrapped around mines as I hung my head low.

"Jake," I yelled at the top of my lungs as the tears fell from my eyes.

"Shhhh," Lea whispered in my ear.

"Here take the keys and go to the apartment and stay there in case he comes. I'll phase and find him. Don't worry Bella hell be alright."

I grabbed the keys from her hand and headed for the car. I was not angry for the first time. I felt like my heart was being ripped from my chest. I got in and headed towards the apartment. When I reached there, there was a stranger inside. He was an older man and looked slightly like Lea and Jake.

"Who are you?" I asked wiping tears from my face

"I'm Sam. I'm the alpha of Jake's old Pack and I'm also his friend."

"Do you know where he is? Please tell me that you do?"

He shook his head no. I walked over to the couch and collapsed there. Sam sat down beside me and wrapped his arms around me. I didn't refuse him and even though he was a stranger I felt comforted. His warmth reminded me of Jake as I nested my head against his chest and pulled my knees up. I closed my eyes tightly but the tears would not spot.

"He left me a letter telling me everything Bella. Jake thinks he is doing what's best for you by disappearing. He does not want to make you choose."

"This not the way to figure this out. Running from me won't solve our problem Sam. It's our Problem Jake cannot make my decision for me."

"Bella I completely agree but in case you have not noticed Jacob is stubborn and a complete idiot sometimes."

I looked up into Sam's eyes. He was fatherly and I missed that. Charlie, my dad, still lived in forks but I had not talked to him since I was 9. I missed having a dad and being close to Sam reminded me of old times with Charlie.

"Lea is searching for Jacob."

Sam flinched at the sound of her name. I noticed that but I didn't ask. I just focused my attention and continued to cry. I felt like my chest was caving and it was heard to breathe. The thought of being without him hurt more than the thought of not being able to dance. For the first time I was openingly ready to admit my love for Jake. I am in love with him and now he's gone. I could not help but blame myself.

L.P.O.V (Lea)

_Jake you idiot I know that you can hear me._

_Lea go away._

_Running is not going to fix this. You know that._

_Oh really I thought you thought that running was the answer to everything. Isn't that why you have not talked to Emily in almost 2 years? That's why you avoid everyone except your brother Seth. When you stop running from reality lea than maybe I'll consider it._

_Shut up Jake._

_That's what I thought._

_You know what you're right. I have avoided Emily because I'm afraid. I'm afraid to be hurt and thats the reason you're running from Bella. You are afraid that she'll hurt you. Why don't you let her decide and stop trying to decide for her?_

_She has decided._

_No she did not. Bella has been a bitch, yea, but she has been a bitch in your arms and in your bed. She reacted the way you did and the way I did when we found out what we are. But you are a complete idiot that you'll leave her here heartbroken trying to figure this out on her own because you think that's what's best. You guys are idiots._

_Lea just leave me alone._

_Sure whatever you want. But you only get this chance once and I can't believe your fucking blowing it._

Jake's thoughts escaped my head which meant he was not in wolf form any more. I nested under a tree and sighed. I had never really recapped what happened between Sam and I but now seemed like a perfect time to do so. I hated being a cold heart bitch and I knew I would never love again until I melted that ice.

Flashback…

I came bursting out of my back door as I hopped down off of the porch. Sam was running towards me too. I could not believe he had been gone for two weeks. It was too weeks of torture and pain for me. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and breathed against his neck.

"I missed you so much," he said.

"Don't ever leave me again. I can't take it."

"Niether can I."

"So I made you something. My cousin Emily thought it might be a good welcome home gift for you."

Sam and I headed for the front steps. He sat down first and I sat on his lap as his arms squeezed tightly around my waist.

"Okay hold out your arm."

Sam did as I said and I tied the yarn bracelet around his arm. I held my arm to his to show they matched.

"Matching bracelets? Bracelets are not manly"

"Yes…she called them boyfriend, girlfriend bracelets. Sam you are the manliest man I know."

Sam kissed me lightly on my cheek and breathed into my ear, "I love them. Thank you Lee- lee."

I blushed at the sound of my nickname.

"So I didn't know you had a cousin here?"

"Yea it's just for a little while I guess. I want you to meet her. She's really nice. I kept telling her how amazing you are so she's dying to meet the guy who swept her baby cousin off her feet and she also wonders if you have a cute brother."

"I swept you off of your feet?"

"Not entirely," I grinned. "So how was your trip?"

"Miserable. I missed you too much."

I grabbed his hand and led him into the house. Emily was sitting on the couch with Seth. She turned and smiled at me as I led Sam closer to her.

"This is my cousin Emily," I said looking up at him.

There was a weird expression on his face. I had never seen him so shocked. Emily just smiled lightly and waved in a friendly gesture.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I don't feel too well. I have to go I'll call you later," He said rushing out of the door.

"Sam Wait," I called out to him.

I turned to see Emily looking at me confused and disappointed, "Did I do something to upset your boyfriend?" she asked

"I hope not. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Yea I'm sure he will."

End of Flashback….

The tears began to fall from my eyes as I thought of the first time Sam and Emily met. She didn't do anything. She did not do anything to make Sam feel that way about her but yet I hated her. I could not look her in the eyes and I did not want to. She was Family. But that was what hurt the most. If I did not have to witness it maybe I could tune it out but something's just never fade and this was one of them.


	8. Chapter 8 Love Lost

Okay this chapter is short but I promise it will be extended tommorrow. I'm just very sleepy...STEPH mEYER OWNS the characters enjoy

L.P.O.V

I enter the apartment building with my heart in my stomach. How was I going to tell her Jake was gone? How was I going to tell her that her love was lost? I entered the apartment to find Bella cradled into Sam's chest. My mouth nearly dropped at the sight of him. I had not seen Sam in a while and when I did see him I barely said Hello. He gave me a small smile but I did not return it. I headed towards the kitchen. I could hear his feet shuffling in the hallway. The next thing I knew he was standing in the kitchen with me.

I didn't make eye contact with him. I just sat on top of the counter staring at the wall. Jake was my best friend but even I could not help him now. I could not force him to try and fix this. Sam sighed.

"Lea will you talk to me for a second."

I looked at him slightly, "Go ahead I'm listening."

"No us talking consist of both of us talking. I don't need you to just nod and sigh right now. I need you to communicate."

I rolled my eyes, "Why are you even here?" I asked coldly

"I'm here as a favor to Jake if you must know lea. But I did want to tell you something for myself. Emily misses you. Why won't you return her calls or talk to her?"

"Do you have to ask that question?" I said hopping off the counter.

"Yes I do. Lea just answer the question please."

"Why? What do you think I'll come down to La push and watch you and Emily set up house? Did you think I would just deal with the fact that you and my cousin are getting married? Well I don't want to deal with it so that's why I don't call or come to visit."

"There is a lot you still don't know Lea. You should not have shut me out or things could have been different."

"It would not have been different. You Imprinted on her. I know how it works. I was happy I was really happy with you and I thought you loved me but you didn't."

"I do love you but…"

"Don't lie to me. I don't want any sympathy."

"Will you just listen to me please?" Sam said gripping both my arms

My breathing grew intense at his touch. I had almost forgotten how good it felt when he touched me. I gazed up into his eyes trying to resist them but it was nearly impossible. He was pulling me back into the heartache and suffering I ran like hell from to escape.

"I love you Lea. I mean I really love you."

"You're marrying my cousin."

"Only because you took off. I imprinted on both of you. I don't know how but I realized it once you left. Emily was still there and I needed her but I needed you too. It was so easy to love her and I guess I didn't want to fight with you any longer."

The tears began to fall from my eyes. Why was he telling me this? Was he intentionally trying to hurt me? And make me suffer? What had I ever done besides love him unconditionally to deserve this?

"You have no idea what I have been through."

"I do. I felt every part of your heartbreaking. It still tears me up inside. I use to think I was making a big mistake but you never allowed me to realize it Lea. You ran from me when you should have stayed and fought. You should have fought for me like I was willing to fight you….like I was willing to fight for us."

He was right. I was the idiot. I was the coward.

"Your right I should have. You deserve to be happy and if Emily is where that lies for you than so be it."

Sam grew quiet but then his lips crashed and burned onto mines. I tried to resist but I gave in. I fell into his arms as he wrapped his arms around me and his kiss grew urgent. It was if he was trying to prove a point. Sam lifted me and sat me on the counter. His body was positioned in between mines as his lips trailed down my neck and onto my erect nipples gripping them with his teeth.

I moaned in pleasure as my nails scratched at his back and my legs clung to his body. He ripped my clothes off and shoved his hard member inside me so far I thought he touched my heart in more ways than one. Sam whispered into my ear as his warm breathe made me tingle in pleasure.

"I'm so sorry Lee-lee. God I missed you so much. Don't hate me anymore baby please."

"Oh shit…"

I said as he pounded deeper inside me like he was marking his territory.

"Say something? Anything…"

"Sam I love you..."


	9. Chapter 9 Reunited

Thank you to everyone who reads...Thank you for everything and keeping me motivated and continue to leave reviews and give you input. So this is the second part to my last Chapter and the song that inspire this is NICOLE SCHERZINGER-Baby Love...enjoy

P.s Steph Meyer owns all charaters

B.P.O.V

I awakened to find Sam and Leah sitting in the room with me. They were so distant that it was impossible not to notice. I glanced over at Leah as a small smile spread across her face. It took me a second to come too before I sat up and removed the blanket.

"Jake…where is he?" I asked anxiously

The smiled disappeared as she let out a sigh. I felt my heart fall to my feet as I held my hand over my heart. It hurt so much being without him. I could not control the pain. It was twisting away at me. It felt worse than death and I just could not take it. I felt the tears forming in my eyes again.

"I'm so sorry Bella. He's gone."

"What do you mean gone?" I asked confused. "He can't be gone. My life is altered because of him and then he just leaves me to figure this out on my own? It hurts…it hurts so bad."

Lea joined me on the bed and wrapped her arms around me. She seemed to be feeling my pain and it felt so good to know someone could relate to what I was feeling. She hugged me tightly.

"You're not alone Bella. I promise you that. Jake just needs a little time."

"Time for what exactly? How much time does he need? Is it a few days or a few years?"

"I don't know Bella. I wish I could answer all of your questions but I can't."

I broke Leah's hold and stood to my feet.

"Bella…"

"I'll find him myself. He can't leave me. I won't let him."

I headed from the apartment and across the street towards the woods. I phased quickly but I did not hear him. I would stay this way all night until I heard his voice. I needed to talk to him. I needed to make him see that he was what I wanted. I loved to dance but it was possible to love more than one thing at a time. I realize that now but I hope my realization did not come seconds to late.

L.P.O.V

I sat down on the bed as I watched Bella disappear. I wanted to stop her but it was best that she talked to him. He had to be the one to tell her to go. I just could not do it. Jake loved her but he would never allow her to make a decision that she could possibly regret in the long run. Even though I was worried about them I was more worried about myself. Sam was still sitting in the room not saying a word. He was probably regretting what he had just done and I was too.

I thought I had moved on but I didn't but finally knowing how he felt was making move on sound a lot easier. I was still afraid to look him in the eyes. I was upset with myself for still allowing him to know I loved him. That was my mistake because I brought that feeling to the surface. I turned to face him. He looked up at me. I couldn't read his emotions on his face.

"You know you don't have to stay here, I'll be fine and I can handle Bella."

Sam smiled lightly and stood to his feet, "I know that Leah. As much as I would love to leave I can't. Not like this anyway. I want to talk about what we just did."

"I understand that you regret it. You should regret it."

"I don't."

"Why not? I'm not going to be the other woman Sam. I don't love you that much."

"I'm leaving Emily."

Those words set off an alarm in my head, "What…no," I yelled.

"Yes Leah I'm leaving Emily. The last thing I want is to hurt her. I love her but I never felt the way I just felt with you when I have sex with her."

"So this is about sex?"

"No it's not but you don't understand it because you don't feel it. Leah I love you more than Emily. Maybe I would have figured that out a long time ago if you would have just talked to me."

"So this is my fault?" I asked "Listen I can't do this to her…you have to go back to her. You have to marry her and grown old with her. Emily and I are two different people. She's not built to deal with this kind of heartbreak."

"And you are?" He asked "Leah you're not happy."

"I'm not completely happy Sam, no I'm not but I'm getting there. Go home to your wife. Do the right thing."

Sam walked around the bed until he was standing in front of me. I sighed lightly and took a step back.

"Lee-lee I can't go back now. I love you. I want to be with you."

"You don't Sam. If you wanted to be with me you could have been with me. I'm fun and exciting and great in bed etc. but Emily she's nurturing and motherly she'll help you build a strong family line. I love you Sam. I'll always love you but there is never going to be anything more than this. I think I'm ready to move on and now you can too."

Sam wrapped his arms around me tightly and we stayed like that for a while. It was hard to say what I just said but I had too. It was time that I and this was the best way to start. He pulled away from me and stared into my eyes.

"I'm not going to give up Leah and I'm going to tell Emily the truth."

I smiled lightly, "It's your choice. Goodnight Sam."

He turned and left. I crashed down to my knees and stayed like that. I felt like my heart was shrinking in my chest as the pain increased. Maybe I should have told him that I Imprinted on him too.

B.P.O.V

I was curled under a tree when I heard the sobs in my head. My eyes flashed open and I quickly was on all fours.

_Jake…_

_Bella…_

_Jake please don't do this to me. I need you to come back. I love you._

_Bella I can't ruin your life. You deserve to be happy._

_Jake you make me so crazy. I'm losing it here._

_I want you to be happy._

_But I am happy. Before I met you Dance was all I knew. I was never in love and I was afraid. I was afraid that I would give up so much of myself for someone who would leave me in the end. But being with you like this is better than not being with you at all. I love you with all of my heart and I can't do this alone. Yes I'm a werewolf and a dancer. I can love you and love what I do too. I don't want to choose and I don't have too either._

_ What about Julliard?_

_I'm a dancer. It does not matter if I train there or in an alley. It's not the school that makes me great at what I do it's my heart. I understand that now but Jake you are my heart and without you I'll fall apart._

_Bella turn around_

I turned to see Jacob. He was as beautiful as ever in his birthday suit. I had learned to control the phasing now so I phased back. I could not reach him fast enough. My heart was jumping inside my chest as I clung tightly to him for dear life. Jake chuckled lightly as he gripped around me tightly. I looked into his eyes and smiled lightly. He was my everything. I was not sure when I decided that but I felt like everything revolved around him. He was the center of my universe. I was not sure why I tried so hard to fight this feeling because it was the best feeling in the world. Just knowing I had someone who loved me just as much as I loved them was like floating on air.

"You're like my personal sun on a cloudy day. You my number one you are everything to me."

Jakes lips crashed onto mines. His grip was tight as if I would disappear. I had to stop him. I was not really into the whole outdoor sex thing. I pulled away slightly. His breathing was unsteady and his facial expression was torn like a kid missing its teddy bear.

"Jake baby wait…"

"What's wrong?" he asked

I gazed over my shoulder and then back at him, "I feel like I'm being watched. Can we just go home?"

He smiled lightly, "Our home?"

"I should be asking you that."

He nodded lightly, "Yes our home. But can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Are you really ready to give it all up?"

"Yes…I don't want it without you."

"So I guess this means we imprinted on each other huh?"

"I guess so…"


	10. Chapter 10 Forgive and Forget

So incase you have been hiding under a rock for a while Steph Meyer owns the characters of Twilight...Thanks for reading… ….but anyways there is a reason why Bella can't control her attitude so bear with me people.

P.s there was no Lemony goodness in the last chapter so I wrote this for all the JB lovers' lol

J.P.O.V

It took us no time to get back to the apartment. Leah was nowhere in sight. Bella flopped down onto the couch and smiled. There was no anger or twistedness she seemed happy. I smiled at her and sat down next to her. She laid her legs over me and I massaged her caves. She closed her eyes and laid her body flat. It was hard not to get aroused. Her curves and soft skin did something to me. Even her smell sent me to heights. I worked my hands further up as she moaned slightly under my touch.

"Jake…" she said with her eyes still closed

"Yea…"

"What's the deal with Leah and Sam?"

"How do you know Sam?" I asked

"Well he came here," she said sitting up.

"Oh shit…Leah. Do you know where Leah is?"

"No why? What's wrong?"

"Sam and Leah were together until he imprinted on her cousin."

"That's gross," she said.

"He couldn't help it Bella it's not a choice."

"I know that but it's disrespectful," she said.

I looked at her confused and rolled my eyes, "Refusing to imprint is disrespectful Bella. Don't judge him when you don't know."

I probably should have bit my tongue on that one because I could see the anger resurfacing.

"No what's disrespectful is trying to force someone to do it after they said no. But you are such a fucking Asshole so…"

"I'm an asshole? Yea I'm the Asshole."

I got up and headed towards the bedroom. I didn't feel like arguing with her. All I wanted to was hold her but Bella was already flaring and following behind me.

"You are such a coward. First you run away from me and now you walk away from me. If you are going to do this all the time then maybe I should go back to New York."

I turned to face her. She was pushing all of the wrong buttons. I am not a coward.

"Maybe you should? What is your problem? I'm so sick of you and your attitude it's driving me crazy."

"Fine since I drive you so crazy I'll go back to Kells," she said grabbing her jacket from the bed. I clenched down on her wrist and pulled her close to me.

"Let go."

"No," I said.

"Jake I want to go now."

"I said no," I said wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her to my chest. Bella sighed and looked away from me. I took my finger tips and turned her attention back to me. I loved her so freaking much. I even loved arguing with her. She was so sexy when she was mad.

"I love you," I said kissing her softly.

"Don't do that," she said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm mad at you," she said.

"No you're not."

"I am. I'm really upset," she said objecting to me.

"sure."

My lips crashed onto her with need. Bella lips were softer than rose petals. She snaked my neck and pushed me back onto the bed. My hands cupped her ass and pushed her forward and she kissed my neck and made her way down to my Abs.

"Bella I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you I swear."

She looked into my eyes and sighed, "But you did and it hurt so badly."

"I'm going to make it up to you baby I promise."

"How?" she asked

I flipped her over onto her back. Bella let out the cutest chuckle as she wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled.

"Whatever you want babe I'll give it to you."

She removed her arms and thought for a second, "I want you to kiss me."

I smiled. That was easy but as I leaned in she stopped me, "Not there, but there," she said pointing below her waist.

I bit down on my bottom lip and moved down slowly. She clenched her nails at the sheets as I licked and sucked on her like a lollypop. My favorite Flavor was Bella. She was sweeter than candy and I was suddenly wondering how many licks it took to get to the center of her tootsie pop. I found myself counting as I moved my tongue faster and harder.

"Oh my Jake…" she screamed out

I smiled on the inside. She knew not to scream out another man's name even if it was god. She was all mines.

I continued moving even faster. She placed her hands at the back of my head as her sweet goodness poured into my mouth and I sucked her dry. I brought my face up to hers and kissed her passionately. She smiled lightly.

"I'm not done with you yet," I said to her.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

I lifted her right leg in the air and entered her sideways. I moved slowly making sure she felt every inch of me as I got deeper inside of her. Bella's nails pierced my skin she I picked up momentum. I felt her walls tighten around me. She was so close again. I wanted to cum with her. I moved faster as she clenched her teeth down tightly on the pillow. I leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Whose is it?" I asked her moving faster

I needed to mark my territory. I wanted to know that she knew that she was only mines.

"I'm yours all of me."

I felt her warm goodness and I came with her. I collapsed on her chest and just gazed into her eyes. She was the breath taking to me.

"Jake I love you," she smiled.

"Bella I'm in love with you."

"We missed the bonfire," she said.

"We had a good reason."

I snugged up beside her and wrapped my arms around her tightly. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

L.P.O.V

I found myself running but I had no idea where I was running to. I was just venting. Running was better than crying and I refused to waste another Tear on Sam. I really did miss Emily. I was really close to her and it hurts to not see her. Suddenly I found myself heading towards La push. Maybe I could say hi to her without seeing Sam.

I got there and saw Emily sitting on the front porch. She was smiling to herself and she was still a beautiful soul. With Emily it did not matter what she looked like, her presence was simply beautiful. It was something no one could deny. I phased back into mu human form and slipped on my clothes. That was tied to my ankles. I made my way over to her porch with a grim smile on my face. I saw Emily blink a few times maybe wondering if I was really there.

She stood to her feet and rushed in my direction wrapping her arms around me. It took me a moment to react but I did as the tears rolled down my cheeks. I looked at her and noticed she was crying too.

"Leah….I can't believe…how are you?" she asked taking me by the hand and leading me onto the porch.

"I'm surviving. How are you Em?"

She gazed around the surroundings and then back at me, "I'm happy. I really missed you."

"Sam Told me. I'm sorry for not talking to you to be honest I didn't know how to talk without being mad at you."

Emily nodded and tucked her hair behind her left ear, "I understand. I didn't want to put too much pressure on you Leah. I kept telling myself when you are ready you would come back and here you are."

I smiled lightly. Emily was always so modest. "How are things with you and Sam?"

"There great but it's still hard. He really does miss you and I can't be mad at him because he can't help it. Sam has always loved you. I use to cry because you held a special place in his heart but I don't anymore. You have history and I know that if it was not because of the Imprinting that you would be here in my place. I didn't do this intentionally but I stole your boyfriend Leah and I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. It is not your fault."

"I know that I don't but I still want to. You are my Family. You were my family before Sam and you will still be if he should ever go. I love you Leah."

"I love you too Em. I know that Sam still loves me but if it helps I told him to let me go. He's a good man and you two deserve each other."

Emily hugged me tightly. I could have told her what happened between Sam and me a few hours ago but there was no need. He was with Emily and I was beginning to except that. The sex that we had was closure. It actually opened my eyes and allowed me to deal with my feelings. It was time to forgive and forget. For the first time I felt like myself and being me was not a bad thing at this moment.


	11. Chapter 11 Alpha Male

Whoa I need a cigarette lol so Steph Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. She does not own sex nor does she write about it in the twilight saga. This is for my enjoyment and yours. Thanks for reading and always update…

B.P.O.V

So it is pretty much simple. I am in love, in lust, and in good spirits right now. I rolled over to see Jake lying on his back with one arm snaked tightly around my waist. I tried to move slightly but he used his other to grip tighter as if he was holding on for dear life. I smiled lightly and just gazed at him for a second. He looked so peaceful. How did I get so lucky? It felt good waking up to someone so beautiful who cared about me.

I slowly released his grip and got up from the bed Jake remained sound asleep as I headed in the direction of the bathroom. I turned on the shower and got in. The water felt amazing against my skin as I held my head slightly tilted and closed my eyes. Even though Jake was in the other room I couldn't stop thinking about him. There was always an urge to touch him and then I had the urge to yell at him for making me want him so badly.

It was kind of weird being a loose cannon. I never liked conflict and I definitely didn't like to argue or so I thought. I really loved Jake with every bone in my body. I wanted to make him happy but the thought of him saying I was driving him crazy hit a soft spot.

Suddenly I felt strong arms around me. I didn't bother to open my eyes right away. I just enjoyed the embrace as his fingertips trailed down my neck caressing my breast and moving down further. I bit down on my bottom lip and turned around. There was Jake with a huge grin on his face. I smiled lightly but it was as if he could see right through me, "What's wrong," he whispered.

I shook my head, "Nothing I'm fine."

"Bella please…"

I sighed lightly, "I'm worried."

"If you still want to go to New York I…"

I cut him off, "No babe it's not that. I'm worried about making you unhappy. I seem to get so upset over nothing and you said that I'm driving you crazy."

"Bella I'm happy with you. I agree that we disagree a lot but that's what couples do. It's not always going to be rainbows and I love you. We are still human Bella. I'm going to make mistakes and so are you but I love you."

"But if we are at each other's throats all the time we won't last."

"How about we go and stay with my dad for a few days. He can help us figure this thing out."

"I don't want to impose."

"We are an item now. Where ever I go you are welcomed."

I wrapped my arms around him neck and smiled. He was so freaking perfect. Jake pulled me closer to him and placed his lips to ear. His breath sent chills down my spine.

"Turn around," he said as if demanding me.

"Are you asking or telling me?" I whispered trying to control my breathing.

"Turn around," he said again.

That was my alpha male talking. He was trying to take the lead but I didn't want that. Something about him demanding me do something set me off. I wanted to lead and he was going to follow. I released my grip from around his neck and pushed his back against the wall. I could see the shock in his eyes but the lust was still ruling. I slid my fingers down his rock hard abs until I came upon something that was much harder. I smiled lightly and continued to look into his eyes as I stroked his penis carefully. Jake fought to keep his eyes locked on mines as my hands started moving quicker. Watching him made me wetter. Just knowing I was giving him the satisfaction he could not get anywhere else was pleasing to me.

Jake clenched my wrists tightly as that sinister grin appeared on his face. Suddenly I knew who was alpha and it definitely was not me. There was that male ego again and boy was I in for it. He picked me up and I reacted by wrapping my legs around his waist tightly. Jake paused for a second just watching me freak out because I could not take it anymore. My pussy was throbbing in need and it was killing me.

"Jake please…" I moaned but it sounded more like a whine. I was a spoiled brat when it came to him. "Jakey please…" I moaned again

"What do you want Bella? Tell me what you need."

"I need you babe."

"You need me where?" he asked pushing his fingers into my wetness while firmly holding me in his grip with his left hand.

"Umm…good" I managed to blurt out before letting out a moan.

"You are so fucking wet right now Bella," he said before swallowing my lips whole. It was amazing how great he was at multitasking. I removed my lips from his as my breathing grew unsteady.

"I need to feel you. Come on Babe I need a release."

Jake shoved his cock so far in me that I felt like it touched my throat. I let out a disturbing moan and I was sure if Lea was here she heard me. But I didn't care because it felt so good. Jake continued to damage going deeper and deeper. I dug my nails so hard in his back I thought I had done some serious damage.

"I want you to come for me baby. Can you do that?"

"Umm…yes," I said slightly as I bit down on his shoulder. I was unaware that this feeling was even real. My body was receiving too much pleasure. My walls contracted and I came harshly as my whole body shake. Jake kept pumping and I tried to continue meeting his thrust but that was physically impossible. His hands gripped tightly at my waist shoving his still very erect cock inside me as deep as he could go. Jake pulled out quickly and I felt relieved a little but I knew it was not over.

"Get in the room," he ordered.

I could barely stand as I clenched one hand on his arm. I did as he told me and flopped down on the bed. He joined me after wards just standing at the edge of the bed. I was terrified in a good way as my core pooled just staring at his long hard cock calling my name.

"All fours babe, all fours," he said smiling.

I turned around and before I knew it I could feel him in my heart. I was silenced. I couldn't moan. I couldn't scream. I just placed my head down on the pillow and closed my eyes as I enjoyed every inch he had to offer. I felt his cock pulsating and I wanted to come with him. I placed my finger tip at my clit and moved quickly. The pleasure he was inflicting and the pleasure I was inflicting on myself sent me over the edge. We came together and Jake collapsed onto my back and whispered in my ear, "Bells I think we just made a baby."

I smiled lightly, "Maybe."

I woke up to find Jake fully dressed just sitting on the edge of the bed smiling at me. I smiled lightly and rolled onto my side. He looked so yummy. I could just pounce on him again. But if we continued at this rate we would be exhausted and get nothing done.

"Bells you are so beautiful in your birthday suit but babe we have to get going."

"Can't we just stay here and pick up where we left off?" I asked making my way over to him.

"I wish but no. Billy is looking forward to meeting you and so is my old pack."

The thought of meeting his family and friends made me nervous. He could sense how tense I was and planted the softest kiss on me. Jake pulled away slightly, "They are looking forward to meeting you. Don't worry."

I got dressed as quickly as I could. I wore skinny jeans and my new favorite tee shirt with a huge J on it. I brushed through my currently bed head in the mirror. Jake wrapped his arms around my waist and took our picture in the mirror. I smiled lightly and then turned to face him, "That was cute. Aw," I teased.

"Babe those jeans are…"

I headed towards the door with a sudden movement in my hips.

"Come on babe or we'll be late," I called to him.

"You keep walking like that we won't make it there."

I chuckled lightly and headed for the door.


	12. Chapter 12 Alpha Female

It's getting good. Don't be upset about Rachel I'm just giving you a taste of Jake's life before Bella...P.s Steph owns twilight and it's characters. Enjoy and review

B.P.O.V

We reached the rez and I felt my heart sink to my feet. I was not looking forward to playing meet the parents. I didn't bother to move but Jake moved quickly to my side of the car and opened the door. He held out his hand but I just sat there looking baffled. Jake picked me up and placed my footing onto the ground. He smiled lightly and began tickling me. I couldn't help but laugh as we fell over onto the grass. I was extremely ticklish as I tried to remain calm.

He finally stopped as he still was on top of me smiling. I crossed my arms on my chest and didn't move.

"Bella will you calm down I promise it will be fine."

"I'm nervous. What if your dad hates me?"

"Billy does not hate anyone. You'll get along fine I promise."

I remained silent in thought.

"Bella come on babe."

"Fine," I said holding out my hand for him to pull me up.

Jake wrapped his arms around me waist and pulled me to him tightly, "I love you."

"no you don't," I blushed.

"You know I do," He said slipping both hands in my back pockets and kissing me passionately.

I heard someone clear their throat. My eyes flashed open. We turned to see a girl with sandy brown hair and big grey eyes. She was a little bit shorter than me and her smile was bright as she gazed into Jake's eyes. He looked shocked. No words excaped his lips.

"Hi Jake," she smiled.

He looked over at me and then back at her, "Hey Rachel. How are you?"

"I'm great."

"You look great."

_She looks great, sure but did he need to say it? Who is this chick and when is he going to introduce me? _

"Oh Rachel this is Bella. My girlfriend."

I smiled lightly. She looked smug and then help out her hand, "It's nice to meet you."

I gave her a once over and nodded, "Like wise. Hey Jake who is his?"

"I think he said my name already," she said to me.

"Yea I got that part but who are you?" I said taking a step closer

Jake locked his arm through mines.

"Rachel it was nice seeing you but we have to go," he said pulling me in the direction of the house.

"See you soon," she yelled in the back ground.

I could feel it in my bones. This chick was going to be a huge problem. We reached the porch and I yanked my arm from his. Jake sighed, "Bella…"

"Who was that?" I asked turning to him

He looked at me without saying a word. I was boiling and moving beyond pissed.

"Jake are you going to just ignore me?"

"That was Rachel my ex-girlfriend."

"Why is she here?" I asked

"She's Sam's fiancée little sister. She lives here."

"Well this is great. Why didn't you tell me that? And why did you freeze up in front of her like that?"

It was like her didn't hear a word I said. His mind was so far away and I couldn't get there. It was making me frustrated as he just stared at me not saying a word. He was staring at my face watching my expression. I didn't get why he was trying to read my mind when I was saying what I was thinking.

"Jake will you answer me…"

"Bella let it go," he said making his way through the door.

Was he serious? Who the hell did he think I was? What did he mean let it go? He spent 5 seconds around this chick and now I felt like he was keeping something from me. I entered the house behind him. My heart was pounding but it didn't feel pleasant. I fought back the tears as I heard a deep voice in the kitchen.

"Jake is that you?" Billy said

"Yea dad it's me."

Billy exited the kitchen. His long hair was in a braid and his wheelchair was in amazing condition as he came to a halt. He gazed at me with a light smile on his face. I smiled back and wave nervously.

"And who is this lovely lady?" he asked

"Dad this is Isabella swan?"

Billy looked shocked as his hand covered his eyes, "Did you just say swan?"

"Um yes sir."

"Your Charlie's Bella. I can't believe this."

"You know my dad?" I asked

"I sure do. Let me call him and tell him the good news," He said wheeling out of the room.

"He dad," Jake called out. "Were going to unpack."

I followed him into his room. He closed the door and locket it. I refused to look at him. He sighed and placed his hands over mines as I sat on the edge of the bed. I felt the tears excape my eyes as I held my head low.

"The way you looked at her was…"

Jake cut me off, "Bella don't…

"No you don't lie to me. Do you love her?" I said sighing loudly. "You do don't you?"

"Bella I love you."

I Laid back on the bed and closed my eyes. I didn't want to fight and I sure as hell didn't want to think about what's her name. I heard the door close. My flashed open and he was gone. I cradled one of his pillows and began to cry. I saw the look in her eyes. I saw the way he froze up. There was no denying it. He loved her and I couldn't take it. Jake and I were like fire and rain. Our relationship was great but it was to put out the angry flame.

J.P.O.V

I exited the house completely death to everything. Every time I saw Rachel it was the same. She was the only girl I learned to love all on my own. There was no imprinting. It was not forced. It was her and I for a while. It was comfortable and then it happened. She met Paul and everything ended. He imprinted on her and she grew distant. She left me.

It was hard because she was my first. I fell for her hard. I have Bella and I love her to dead. She holds the key to my heart but my heart. But I can't take about this with her. I can't even utter the words aloud. As much as I try to say that Rachel does not matter I can't allow my heart to believe it. I don't want to love her but I do. She it's like having a rug pulled from beneath your feet. You have everything planned out one minute than the next it's over.

I headed over to Sam's. He had a dull house. Everyone was there even Leah. I smiled at the sight of her and Emily in the kitchen. It's a good feeling knowing that they mended their relationship. Emily hugged me tightly and gazed over my shoulder, "Where is your girlfriend?" she asked

"Sleeping. How is dinner coming? I can't wait to bring her over."

"It's coming along well. Hey listen Jake I wanted to give you a heads up that…"

"I know Rachel is here. "

"She and Paul missed their family being all the way in Maine alone. They have been here for a few weeks."

"That's great."

"Hey listen Jake I hear how happy you are and I know that Rachel is happy too I wish you could go back to being friends again."

"Yea me too."

I turned to see Rachel standing directly behind me. She had a light smile on her face.

"Hey Jake can we talk. I have not really talked to you since I left."

"Sure."

I followed her out of the house down towards tha beach. She was silent for a moment as I walked beside her.

"You don't have to say it. It's written on your face. I'm sorry that I hurt you Jake."

"You didn't hurt me."

"Yes I did. I just wanted to say I was sorry. I can sleep better at night knowing that I finally said that to you."

She paused. I turned to face her. The way her hair shined in the light and her eyes sparkled the exact way I remembered it. She looked away from me out onto the ocean.

"I'm happy with Bella. I don't know what that was back there but she's my girlfriend and you should respect that."

"I'm just not use to seeing you with other girls. I didn't mean to…"

"You did and I don't know why. But I don't see why we can't still be friends. It does not have to be complicated."

"Your right it doesn't if you are happy with her than so am I."

I hugged her tightly. She even smelled the same. I inhaled deeply and sighed. Opening my eyes I saw Bella at the top of the hill. I could feel her pain in my chest as she turned and headed in the opposite direction.

"Bella wait…" I called losing my grip on Rachel. I reached the top of the hill and found her sitting on the step. I sighed and sat down next to her. She looked up at me and sighed.

"Your dad told me everything. He told why I have this loose Cannon Attitude.

I looked puzzled, "What did he say?"

"Jake I'm turning into an Alpha. We are at each other throats all the time because of it. There can be only one Alpha per pack. Neither one of our wolves want to lose power that's why we don't get along for too long. But wait there is more."

Okay...Rachel is Jake's ex who Imprinted with Paul. He loved her on his own without the Imprinting and wolf magic that is why he's attatched to her. He refuses to talk about it with Bella because he does not want to mess up what they have. Bella is an Alpha Female ladies and gents. She needs her own wolf Pack now. She's apart of Jake's Pack but niether one of them likes authority because they are the authority...


	13. Chapter 13 Temptation awaits

So thanks for the reviews and please continue...Steph Meyer owns twilight and it's characters enjoy

B.P.O.V

All I could think of was Jake holding onto Rachel. I watched her walk pass us heading towards Emily's and I felt a strong urge to get up from the steps and handle this right now but the sudden grip of Jakes hand on my thighs made me snap out of it.

"Bella are you in there?" he asked waving his hand in my face.

"Yea I'm here. This is overwhelming. I think I may spend the entire day with Kells tomorrow in the studio."

Jakes face hung low. He was sad and I couldn't help but feel it. I took my arms and wrapped them around his neck. I kissed his softly, "I'll miss you a lot."

"Me too…Emily is making you a welcome dinner."

"Really?" I asked

"Yes really come on let's go," he said grabbing my hand.

As we walked to Emily's Jake could barely keep his hands off of me and if we stopped to kiss one more time we would not be going to Emily's. We reached the steps and found Rachel sitting on some guys lap. She was smiling brightly at him but once she noticed us the guy moved her off his lap and rushed over towards Jake.

"Jake…bro," he said before bear hugging him.

They reminded me of old frat brothers who had not seen one another in years.

"Paul man how the hell have you been?" Jake asked

"Great man just great. How about you?"

"Couldn't be better."

"Maybe this girl standing behind you is the cause of that?" He said holding out his hand in my direction

"Paul this is Bella. Bella this is Paul."

"Nice to meet you," I said shaking his hand.

"Like wise and this is my fiancée Rachel," he said.

"Hello," I said rolling my eyes.

Wolves are very territorial I guess and as far as I was concerned she was over stepping major boundaries.

"I'm going to introduce her to Emily."

Jake grabbed my hand and led me in the house. Inside I saw Leah, Emily, Sam, and a few others I did not recognize. But it did take long for them to introduce their selves. One of them was quil. He was accompanied by his girlfriend and so was Jared. We made our way over to Emily. Jake stopped me first and whisper into my ear.

"Don't pay any attention to her scars. I'll explain later."

I nodded and we proceeded forward.

"Hey Em," he said.

She turned and a gorgeous smile appeared on her face. She walked over and hugged me tightly. I was hesitant at first but then I hugged her back. She pulled away and sighed.

"Hey Jake have you heard from Embry?" she asked

"Yea…he's been spending all of his time with Kelly, Bella's best friend. I think he has finally imprinted."

I looked at him in shock, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well bells we have been sort of busy," he winked at me.

I blushed lightly and turned my attention back to Emily. But it suddenly occurred to me why I have not heard from Kelly.

"Bella it's so good to meet you finally. Jake didn't tell me how pretty you are."

"Thank you," I said tucking my hair behind my ear.

I saw Emily's eyes flash towards my neck and then I remembered it was probably very purplish. I quickly fixed my hair back. Emily shook her head and laughed lightly.

"Don't worry Bella it's sort of a habit they all have in this pack. He'll stop soon I guess."

"So you were marking me huh?" I asked

"Hey you marked me too."

I smiled lightly and turned my attention back to Emily, "Thanks again for having us over."

"Oh you are certainly welcome. Would you like to help out in the kitchen?"

I nodded yes and kissed Jake on the cheek. I tried to walk away behind Emily but he pulled me right back and kissed me softly on my lips. God this man was really doing things to my body that I didn't think was physically possible.

"I'll be back."

"I Know," he said in a cocky tone.

I joined Emily and Leah in the kitchen. Leah hugged me tightly. Something seemed different about her. She seemed soft and happy.

"She's smiling. How nice," Leah joked

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked

"Hey Leah could you ask Rachel to come help us girls out. I'm sure she would love to be away from the pack for a while."

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention towards Jake who was laughing with Jared about something. Emily noticed my discomfort and stopped Leah.

"On the other hand leave her be. She's talking to Paul anyway."

"Can I ask a question?"

Emily nodded and sat the pot on the stove.

"How much did Jake love Rachel? Was it like a fling or was it so much more? He won't talk to me about it."

"To be honest Bella you should just let it go. Jake loves you and for the record he won't talk about Rachel with anyone. Jake is not the kind of guy to talk about anything. He normal decides for himself and then bottle everything else up. If you want to know how he felt or still feels about her you'll have to beat it out of him," Leah said.

"Not a bad idea," Emily joked.

Dinner was great but what was even better was walking along the beach with my Jake. The moon was beautiful and so was he. We slowed down for a second and just gazed into each others eyes not saying a word. I loved when he looked at me like that but it also worried me. We came to this huge rock and sat down. Jake took my hands into his and sighed.

"So you really meant it when you said you're going to stay here with me?" he asked

"Yes I did. I could maybe open a dance studio in Seattle and study dance at a school there. My biggest fear is telling my mom. Renee wanted me to be a ballerina. But that was never where my heart was."

"I don't want you to regret this decision."

"I won't but you have to promise me something."

"Anything you want."

"However your feeling you need to talk to me about it. I can't handle you leaving me and running away instead of trying to work it out."

"I promise."

I hugged him tightly.

"Bells don't be mad but I have to go to work babe."

I didn't want him to go to work. I wanted to stay wrapped in his arms for the entire night. I sighed and stood to my feet.

"Okay," I said holding my head low.

Jake pulled me onto his lap and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He began doing that thing to my neck that I loved and that always got me completely wet. I bit down on my lip and fought back the moans trying to escape my lips.

"Babe…work," I said as his hands slid down and unbuttoned my pants.

"Fuck work."

His fingers slid into my wetness deeply. I moaned slightly into his ear trying to find the words. I was being such a bad girlfriend right now. He had to go to work. This could wait even though I didn't want it to.

"Babe you have to go."

"Bells…no," he said pulling my shirt off. This was another perk of being a wolf. We could make love in the 20 degree weather.

I sighed lightly, "We have to make this quick babe."

Jake helped me get my pants off and the next thing I knew he was inside me. The moonlight was beautiful on his skin. He raked my hair with his hands and then he ravaged my hard nipples in between his teeth. Jake blew his warm breath onto my neck and that made my whole body shake.

"Umm…" I moaned.

Jake turned me around so that my back was facing him. I laid my back against his chest and rested my head on his shoulder as he continued the damage by pounding me harder.

"Oh shit…umm Jake," I moaned as I closed my eyes.

"Bella…" he whispered in my ear. "Babe I could just live inside of you babe. We fit so perfectly."

I was so close. I felt my walls tighten as the sudden bliss over whelmed me. But that didn't stop Jake. He continued going faster and I felt another orgasm approaching.

"Gonna…cum again," I moaned as his lips continued to suck on my neck.

"Cum for me babe…"

I felt my walls tighten as my orgasm took over. I collapsed onto his chest for a moment to catch my breath. Jake just smiled lightly as we got dressed and headed up the hill. He gripped my belt loops and pulled me closer to him as we reached the top of the hill.

"It's only for a few hours Jake."

"I know but I really don't want to go."

"Babe you have to. I'll be here when you get back," I smiled.

"Will you be asleep?"

"Maybe…" I said tilting my head to the side.

"Naked?"

"Always."

"That's my girl," he said kissing my lips softly.

"I'll see you in a few hours," I said heading inside.

I really did not want him to go. Whenever he left I was a complete wreck but I guess I could just sleep it off.

J.P.O.V

Work was a drag. It was crowded but I could not hear a thing. All I could think about was Bella. I could still smell her. After serving my last drink my boss told me I could go home early. He said I looked sick but I was just love sick. As soon as I began making my way towards the door I saw her out of the corner of my eyes. Something about her had me completely hypnotized. I didn't want her but then there was this feeling I got the more I stared. It was not like with Bella. It was not love. It was lust and all things that were not good. Her pale blonde hair hung to her shoulders and her cold topaz eyes stared at me intensely. She was calling my name without saying a word.

Suddenly my feet were moving in her direction. I didn't want too but somehow I could not help myself. I reached her and there was a wicked look in her eyes and smirk on her lips. She was flawless something that someone would only desire in their deepest fantasies. I walked closer to her until we were within kissing distance. She smiled lightly and I couldn't look away. There was this hunger and desire to be with her. I didn't want to know her name and I sure as hell didn't want to love her. I just wanted to touch her.

"Who are you?" I whispered in her ear

She stood to her feet and leaned over until her pink lips were at my ear, "I can be your addiction if you want to get hooked on me."

There was a red light going off in my head but I completely ignored it. This woman had trouble written across her forehead but no matter how much I tried to fight it she was irresistible. Bella would have to wait…


	14. Chapter 14 Desire

So a special thanks for those who Review... Reviews motivate me to post quicker...Steph Meyer owns the Twilight Saga and it's characters...enjoy

L.P.O.V

_Jakes an ass._

That was all I kept thinking as I entered the club. He was not sick just horny. Out of all the bartenders in Seattle they had to call me to cover for him only for 2 hours. Jacob Black is such an ass.

I entered and headed towards the bar. Just as I was about to clock in I noticed it. The smell was awful. There was a Vampire close. I skimmed the crowd but I couldn't put my finger on it. How the hell did Jake not smell this, I thought to myself. I followed the scent out of the bar and into the parking lot. After gazing around for a few minutes I headed towards the back ally. I could see a figure standing in the shadows.

"I'm so not in the fucking mood right now," I said folding my arms.

I walked deeper into the ally and saw Jake. He was lying on the wet cold ground looking completely dazed. His eyes was dark almost black and his skin was cold or at least colder than what it should have been. I knelt down beside him.

"Jake what happened? Did you catch the Vampire?"

"What Vampire?" he asked standing to his feet

"You didn't smell that? How the hell could you not smell that?" I asked gazing over my shoulder "And what the hell are you doing in the ally?" I asked

"I was umm I don't know. The last thing I remember was talking to her…"

"Talking to whom?" I asked confused

"Her name was Katarina. She said she had a proposition for me and then that's when she saw you and disappeared."

"She disappeared?"

"Yea…I looked up and she was gone."

"Well how in the hell did you end up on the ground? Was she a Vampire Jake?"

"I don't know. She was beautiful."

"Filthy fucking blood suckers. What the hell Jake? You have seen every kind of woman there is how the hell did you get all mushy and not kill her? How the hell could you stand to be near her with that fucking stitch?"

"Leah I didn't smell her. She was not a Vampire."

Leah and I headed out of the alley. I said goodnight to her and headed home. I couldn't wait to just be near Bella. I climbed in bed and snuggled next to her. Bella's body tensed and she snatch the blanket and stood to her feet. She turned the light on. Bella had one hand over her noise and a horrid facial expression.

"What in the god's name is that smell?"

"Not you too. I don't smell it."

"Babe you smell so awful that it's making my eyes tear up…come on shower please."

"Fine," I said heading towards the shower.

"Hurry I'm so wet right now Jake," She said winking at me.

I smiled lightly and headed towards the bathroom. The shower ran completely hot as I got in. I closed my eyes as the heat consumed me. Suddenly I felt soft hands slide down my body but they were ice cold. My eyes flashed open and there was Katarina. She placed her index finger at my lips and began kissing my neck. I didn't resist her as I ran my fingers through her blonde hair and down her back. She arched her back and turned it towards me. Her head was on my shoulders and her ass just mere inches away from my harden cock. She turned her head to look at me slightly and smiled deviously.

"Jake…" she moaned. "Stop fighting it."

The sound of her voice was not pleasant. But I just could not stop my hands from roaming her body. She was a vampire and I hated Vampires but not this one. I wanted to hate her but everything was getting fuzzy.

"You should not be here. Bella is going to kill you."

"SHH I'm not afraid. I'm only your fantasy. I'll fulfill your needs. Your lips may be saying not but your body is saying yes."

I came back to as Bella hit me upside my head with a lofa. I turned to face her but she didn't have a pleasant look on her face. I was just glad that Katarina was just a figment of my imagination or was she? I stood there quietly to myself and realized the water was ice cold now.

"Jacob Black do you have any idea how long you have been in there? Or how long I have been calling your name?"

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped my arms around her. Bella just stood there at first until she felt my hard cock and then she sighed, "You know I really don't have time for this. I have to be at the studio at 9," she smiled.

I picked her up and placed her on my shoulder and headed to the bed room. I placed her on the bed. She had that keen look in her eyes as she tilted her head to the side, "You are always awake aren't you?"

"This is your fault. You do this to me."

Bella spread her legs apart and slid her finger in between her legs. She bit down on her bottom lip as she stroked her wetness and fought the urge to closer he eyes. I watched her for a second. It was killing me to just watch but watching her squirm under her touch was driving me crazy. I walked over toward the bed and placed my head in-between her legs.

I licked her once and then breathed onto her wetness. Bella panted as her breathing grew unsteady. I wanted to hear her beg for me. I like to feel needed and I wanted her to need me inside of her.

"Bella," I said, still in between her legs. "How bad do you want it? Tell me how bad you need me?"

She looked down at me arching her back, "I need you so fucking bad right now Jakey…" she moaned

I ravished her pussy making sure to go slowly and lick every spot that would make her scream my name. Bella placed her hands on the back of my head as if she was afraid I would disappear. I slowly moved my way up taking her erect nipples in my mouth. I sucked them with force that made her toes curl.

"Fuck…oh god," she screamed.

"Who's God? I'm Jake…you are so going to suffer for that," I said shoving my cock so far inside of her.

Bella clenched onto my back and I whispered, "Mine" in her ear as I continued to stroke her. Bella could barely hold her composure as I felt her walls contract and she came. Her whole body shook intensely. We switched positions and so that she was on top of me. Bella gazed down at me with her lust filled eyes. She pushed herself forward and stopped for a moment. He eyes were slightly different she leaned over towards my neck and bit down. It felt good for a moment and then the pain set in. she would not let go. I shoved her back and then looked up again. It was not Bella. The blonde hair and topaz eyes were hunting me.

"Katarina why are you inside my head? What do you want?" I yelled at her

"Who the Hell is Katarina?" she yelled back

"You…"

"Jake you better answer me now. Who the hell is Katarina?"

I blinked my eyes again to see Bella; he was sitting naked with her arms folded and a horrid look on her face. She looked like she was second away from phasing and trying to kill me.

"No one."

"You just called me someone else's name and then you say she's no one. Do you imagine other women all the time when we have sex? Is that what you do? I really fucking hate you and if it were not for the fact of this being your dad's house I would…"

I cut her off, "I don't know a Katarina."

"Don't lie to me," she said angrily.

"Okay I do know her but not well."

"Are you guys fucking? Is that what you do at work? Fuck other girls correct me if I'm wrong but I thought we were happy. I'm giving it all up for you and you're cheating on me already," she said as the tears began to pour from her eyes.

I took her hands into mines and stared her in the eyes. Bella tried to look away but I wouldn't let her.

"I'm not cheating on you."

"You are Jake."

"No I'm not Bella I promise you that. Babe I love you. I would never do that to you."

"I don't believe you."

I kissed her lips softly and she sighed, "You are such a liar," she said pushing me away from her.

I clenched on her arm and like clockwork there were her hands trying to damage my face. I forced her down on the bed with her arms held over top of her head. She tried to break my hold but relaxed after a few seconds, "Let me go."

"Bella Listen to me please…"

"No I don't want to hear it. I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Please just let me go," she pleaded.

My lips met hers and she fought like hell to be released but after 2 minutes her body caved and she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me harder. I let go of her hands and she removed her lips from mines. The tears were still forming in her eyes.

"Why do you want to hurt me so much?" she asked "I love you."

My lips trailed kissed down her neck and further down her stomach until I reached her pleasure spot. She moaned my name as I moved faster and faster. I had to make her see that she was the only person in this world that I wanted. Katarina had some kind of hold over me but I figure out what she wanted and how to get rid of her soon. But Bella was my rock. She is what keeps me sane. I had to figure this thing out before I hurt her and lose her for good.


	15. Chapter 15 Mirror

So once again Steph Meyer owns all characters except Kells and Katarina. Sex is in this story. You have been warned...thanks again to all of my readers and a special thanks to those of you who leave me Reviews. Reviews make my day. Songs inspired by this Chapter is Usher- There goes my baby and Ne-yo- Mirror...Okay so Katarina is revealed in this chapter Yay!

B.P.O.V

I awakened to the sound of silence. Jake sound asleep and I was not in the mood to talk to him. I got and got dressed quickly. I didn't bother to wake him. In the living room I found Leah sitting on the couch lost in thought. She looked as if she was trying to figure something out. I waved at her.

"Would you mine driving me to the studio?"

She nodded yes and grabbed Jake's keys from the coffee table. We reached the car and go settled. I sighed loudly and she turned to face me.

"Bella what's wrong? You and Jake hate to spend two seconds away from each other so why didn't you ask him to bring you to the studio?"

"He called me another woman name when we were in bed last night."

Leah held her hand over her mouth, "No."

"Yes...do you how pissed I was? I tried to stay upset but it was impossible to do that when your hormones is involved. But when I woke up this morning the rage came back."

"So what was the name?"

"Katarina...a very ancient ass name and then he smelled like...God I don't know."

"Bella I think Katarina is a vampire. When I arrived at the club last night I found Jake nearly unconscious in the back ally. He mentions something about Katarina and how she had a proposition for him. She smelled awful but for some reason Jake couldn't smell her. Maybe she's a Succubus."

I was still stuck on the words Vampire that came from her lips.

"Vampires are real? And what the hell is a Succubus?" I asked confused

"Yes Vampires is real. I guess Jakey boy didn't give you the entire history of werewolves and our tribe. A succubus was one of the myths my dad use to tell me of a female Vampire who preyed on the village men. She visits them at night, taunting their dreams and their minds until she seduces them and then she kills them. My dad said Succubus are Irresistible to the opposite sex. Maybe that was why Jake could not smell her and we could."

"But you said this story is a myth. It's possible he is just cheating on me."

"No it's not. Werewolves can't cheat once they imprint. No matter who you sleep with you only see your Imprint. Do you know how much that sucks?"

"I guess you're right. Okay so there is a mythology Succubus on the loose. How do we get to her?" I asked

"She wants something from Jake. Well we have to wait it out. Allow her to play with his mind for a while. The one thing I know about Jake is that he is not blind to anything. Whatever she's doing to him he's going to figure it out sooner than you think. So we just have to be patient."

I was beginning to get frustrated with Leah. Was she stupid or what? I am just supposed to sit back while the love of my life is seduced and possibly killed by some Vampire whore. I don't think so.

"Leah I don't think I can go through with this plan."

"Bells you have too. Okay so you and I threaten her then we will never know what she really wants and that won't stop her from killing him either."

Leah was beginning to make more sense. I had to let her reveal what she wanted with Jake. That was the only way to save him. This chick had a plan and I knew that sometimes it took a lot to stop women with a plan.

"Okay we can stir clear but that doesn't mean I can't go down to that club and see what we are dealing with. Jakes a werewolf so our scents match she won't know that there is another werewolf insight."

"Yea but will you be able to keep yourself together if she gets too close to him?"

"Yea I can handle it."

"Okay then it's settled."

Leah dropped me off at the studio. Inside I found Kells already warming up. I pressed pause on the radio and stood in the doorway. She turned to me with a smile on her face. She was practically glowing and it seemed as if I had not seen my best friend in years. I rushed over and hugged her tightly. She laughed lightly as I let her go.

"Kells I missed you so much."

"Well you could just come home from planet Whipped already," she joked.

"Is there something you want to tell me Kells?" I said raising one eyebrow

"Is there something you want to tell me Mrs. Jacob Black?"

I shook my head no.

"Well than show me. I know what you are Bella. You don't have to hide from me anymore. Embry Imprinted on me and suddenly all of my questions had answers."

"So you know everything?"

"Looks like were running with wolves now Bella," she joked.

I hugged her again and sighed. I was so happy I could share this with my best friend now. Keeping secrets from her was hard. But I couldn't help but wonder why she didn't sprout a tail or fur.

"Hey Kells are you…"

She cut me off, "No I'm human still. But I wouldn't mind being like my Embry."

"But why?"

"Because I'm not as stubborn as you. I'm not going back to New York City Bells. What Embry and I have is real. It's more important than dancing. To be honest I don't think I'm cut out for Julliard anyway. I was barely making it there and I know that I wouldn't get into the dance company. They have only two spots available and I would never risk being happy here to travel all the way to New York and fail. I'm going to live that life but I am happy with the life I'll be living," she smiled.

Kelly was giving up everything she knew to be with Embry. I admired her strength and I was now happy that I didn't have to say goodbye to her. She was going to be a part of this new life I'm living and I was so grateful for that.

"Well I'm glad I don't have to say goodbye to you."

Her eyes grew wide, "Bella you are not seriously going to stay are you?"

"Yes I am. I love Jake enough to do that."

"But I know you would get into that dance company. You are the top dancer at Julliard. I am only giving up because I know I won't get it."

"Kells I'm happy. I love dance but New York is not the only place I can dance. I want to love Jake forever I'm not going to love him a million miles away."

She nodded and smiled, "I'm happy for you."

"No I'm happy for you. Who would have though the infamous Kells someone's girlfriend?"

"Who would have thought I'd love him this much."

"You said it sister."

"Do you remember the routine to Usher, there goes my baby?"

"How could I forget I love that routine."

"Well let's do that one. I want to teach the class that tonight."

Kells turned the music on. It radiated throughout the entire room. I stared at myself in the mirror for a second. I felt amazingly sexy in the baggy sweat pants and sports bra. My hair was a still curly and there was a suddenly sultry look in my eyes. I wouldn't have known myself if it had not been for the marks on my neck. I joined in with Kells as we did the routine but I had the strong urge to ask her whether Embry was having fantasies about Katarina but I stopped myself.

I knew Kells and I knew that she would probably go to that club and find the Succubus herself. Kells was still human and I had no idea what I was dealing with so I had to keep my mouth shut. She did not need to know about this were business. It seemed as if the only person I could confide in was Leah.

After we were done the first routine I had the strong urge to check my cellphone to see if Jake had texted or called me. There was a text from it Jake. I smiled as I opened it,

_Bells I am so sorry Babe. I promised I would talk to you about everything so I'm going to tell you I met Katarina last night. She is not human and I want you to stay away from the club until I figure things out please. I know you and I don't want a fight until I figure out what's going on and what she wants. I love you Bells and I'll stop by the studio before I head to work._

I flipped shut my phone and sighed. Despite his wishes I still wanted to see the chick up close. I wanted to know what was so intoxicating about her that made her Irresistible. I stood to my feet and watched Kells pack her thing. She was ditching me apparently.

"What do you have to do that is so important that you would ditch your best friend?" I asked sadly

"Embry…sorry Bells. I'll be back to teach the 9 o'clock class. You have the studio to yourself for the whole day."

"Yea."

I watched her leave and lay down on the floor. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep. A few hours and a few ignored phone later I felt strong hands tracing my spine. I moaned under my breath and turned over lying on my back. I opened my eyes to see Jake kneeling down beside me with his sexy grin on his face.

"Hey you," he said pulling me to my feet.

"Hey back," I said wrapping my arms around him.

I missed the hell out of him and I had only been out of his presence for a few hours.

"So any new routines?" he asked

I tiled my head to the side and smiled, "There is one but it requires a chair."

Jake went out into the hallway and got a chair. I placed it in the center of the room facing the huge wall to wall mirror.

"Sit," I told him as I made my way over to the radio.

Jake sat down and I put on Ne-yo- Mirror. He smiled lightly as I crawled seductively across the floor until I was behind his back. I pulled some handcuff s from my pocket and placed his hand in them behind his back. I walked in front of him of slowly slipped out of my sweat pants. I sat on his lap and then pulled off my bra. I felt his tongue on my shoulder and lift myself up from his chest. I got completely wet just by staring at his lust filled eyes in the mirror.

Jake moaned slightly under his breath as I swayed my hips across his lap and then turned to straddle his waist. His facial expression was filled with lust and frustration and I continued the torture.

"Bella take off the handcuffs babe."

"I don't think so. It's a part of the routine back," I said as I breathed into his ear."

He pushed himself forward and I felt his hard cock through his pants. I couldn't help but moan in realization and he smirked, "Do have any idea how much torture this is?"

I nodded and unbuckled his pants. I stroked his erected cock slowly and moaned lightly in his ear, "Do have any idea what I want you to do to me Jake?"

"Well tell me and release me from these handcuffs."

"I want you in the worse way possible."

I heard a popping sound and sat up straight. Jake smiled lightly and placed his hands on top of mines.

"Jake…why" I whined. "It was just getting fun."

"I have my own idea of fun babe."

He lifted me while I was still straddling his waist and placed me in front of the mirror. I bit down on my lips as Jake turned us sideways and thrusted into me slowly.

I closed my eyes slightly until I felt his warm breath in my ear, "I don't think so babe. I want you to see what I'm doing to you."

I tilted my head to the side and watched as he thrusted slowly and picked up momentum. I couldn't help the moans as my body began to shake and my orgasm took over. We switched positions and now my back and ass was pressed firmly against the mirror. I gazed into his eyes trying to keep mines open.

"Oh shit fuck," I screamed as he moved faster.

"That's it babe how does it feel?" he said

"So fucking good babe…oh my Jake shit," I screamed out as my orgasms approached back to back.

He placed both hands at my waist and continued to go deeper and deeper than I thought was physically possible. I could not believe it but I felt a forth Orgasm approaching. I had never had this many orgasms back to back in my life. It was becoming impossible to hold my head up. Jake took his right hand and adjusted my face, "Chin up babe. That's it can you come for me one more time? It's like a river but I need an ocean."

"Fuck…Jake babe please…"

"Not until you give me what I want…I want an ocean babe. Come on…"

I felt my walls tighten and there it was my fourth and final orgasm. My body had had enough for right now. I collapsed onto his chest as he cradled me in his arms.

I smiled lightly and gazed into his eyes.

"Bella you are a closet freak babe," he joked.

"I'm your freak," I said as I stood to my feet.

We both got dress and I kissed him goodbye. Apart of my wanted to obey his wishes and not go to that club but Katarina ass is mine. Not just yet and not in a pleasant way but her ass is defiantly mine.


	16. Chapter 16 Seeking Control

So Rihanna-Rockstar 101 got me in the mood to write this chapter...Steph Meyer owns Twilight and it's characters...enjoy and Review please.

B.P.O.V

"Damn," Leah said as she flopped down onto Jake's bed. "Bella that dress could make a blind man see again."

I rolled my eyes at her and continued to pin my hair back from my face. I was sure she was referring to my outfit. Yes it was revealing but I only had two kinds of clothes, Party clothes and dance clothes there was no in-between. I put the finishing touches on my hair and slid on my heels. I gave myself the once over. It was a good idea to go out tonight. It was time to put the hot pink strapless dress to work.

"Bella you are supposed to be incognito. Jake is going to notice you as soon as you walk in the door."

I turned to face Leah as I put on my leather jacket, "He'll notice but my guess is he will stay away from me. He does not want to endanger me."

"I'm coming with you," she said standing to her feet.

"No you can't she knows who you are. But you could monitor activity outside of the club incase shit goes down."

"Bella…nothing is supposed to go down remember."

"Right," I said as I made my way towards the door.

Leah followed me until we were outside. I got in a taxi and she headed into the woods. I know I should have been scared walking into a complete danger zone but something about this was making me excited. I was still holding onto my promise for Leah but I was not sure for how long. I reached the club and entered. It was rather darker than usual and the neon lighting was insane. I noticed Jake at the Bar. His attention flashed towards me. I waved and smirked as I made my way over to the DJ booth. Edward was mixing. I approached him and suddenly there was that smell again. He was talking to some blonde haired goddess. She was built extremely well and her red dress was more reveling than mines. She smiled and her white teeth were sharp and blinding. I stopped myself and headed in the opposite direction. That had to be her. But why was she talking to Edward? What the hell did she want with him?

I turned to see Jake eyes still watching me. I could feel his anger and frustration as I sat in the corner watching Katarina. She was breath taking but I was waiting to take her fucking breath away. She glared at the bar and Jake's attention flashed between her and me. It was like he was fighting his desire to be with her. Suddenly she gazed in my direction and waved. Of course she knew who I was. She knew a lot.

I dropped my clutch on the floor and bent over to pick it up. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I sat up and there she was. She had a grim smile on her face. I turned to face her, "Katarina right?" I asked

She nodded and smiled, "Nice to finally meet you Bella."

"What is it that you want with Jake?" I asked standing to my feet

"You'll find out soon enough. He is your alpha right?" she asked

"Wrong bitch. If it was not for the people in this room I'd rip your head off."

She laughed tauntingly, "So he's not your Alpha…well is Sam your Alpha?"

"Guess again?"

"Bella do you have any Idea what's about to occur around here? Do you have any idea just how bad things can get for you?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

"You are a brave one aren't you? You came down here to tell me to leave Jake alone because you are in love with him. That's so sweet. Bella you have no reason to be threatened by me. I don't fuck mutts. He's beneath my kind and so are you but I do intend to use him to my advantage. Jake and his pack of mutts are going to do my biding for me."

I shook my head, "How do you figure that much?"

"Because he can't say no to me. No male can and his pack of mutts are at his command. Lucky you Bella you stand alone and I don't think I can seduce you. Maybe I should try," she said sliding her finger tips down my right arm.

I clenched my teeth down and took a step closer to her. Rage was completely taking me over. "Touch me like that again and you won't make it out of here alive," I hissed.

Katarina disappeared right before my eyes. I made my way over to the bar. Jake turned away from me and headed in the opposite direction.

"Jake," I yelled.

He turned to face me, "What Bella?"

"I need to talk to you now."

He headed in my direction and we made our way outside of the club. His back rested on the wall as he stared across the parking lot and away from me.

"Are you upset right now?" I asked rolling my eyes

"I asked you not come here. You completely ignored what I said. You have no idea what you we are up against."

"I know a lot more than what you know and I don't do whatever Jacob Black tells me because you're not my father and your every wish is not my command."

"Bella I was looking out for you," he yelled.

"And I'm down here looking out for you. I'm sorry if I over stepped my boundaries in your eyes but I'm not helpless and I don't appreciate you making me feel that way."

Jake sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. He kissed me softly on my lips and then it grew intense. After a few moments I realized that we still had a problem and there was a reason I needed to talk to him. I pulled away and it was so hard to do that. I seemed to only be paying attention to his moist lips as he licked them one last time. Jake tried to kiss me again but I fought temptation.

"Babe wait…"

"No Bella."

"Seriously I have to tell you this."

Jake continued to kiss my neck as I tried to formulate the words in my head.

"Jake no stop babe I know what she wants."

He stopped what he was doing and looked up at me. I had his complete attention now.

"Tell me."

"She does not just want you, she wants us all. She's using sex to seduce you but she's not out to kill you. She wants control over the wolf pack. You need to call Sam and talk to him. Both Packs are in danger."

"Oh shit…"

"Oh shit is right. If she gets the hold on you two that she wants its over."

"Were going to La push tomorrow we need to figure this out together."

I had this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I was not afraid of Katarina but I was afraid of her intentions. What kind of biding did she want Jake to do? What did that Imply? I didn't know but this was complete madness.

My thoughts came to a halt when I felt Jake's lips on my neck again. I closed my eyes as his lips moved slowly down my chest.

"Jake were in a parking lot," I moaned under my breath.

"Do you have any idea what this dress is doing to me Bella?" He asked as his hands cupped my ass and pulled me closer.

"Jake not in a parking lot."

"I want you so bad right now.

I sighed and kissed him on his lips lightly, "Then let's got home."

"I still have a few hours here. Take the car and I'll run home tonight."

"Okay I love you."

"Love you more Bells," he said before disappearing through the door. I heard a faint growl and headed for the direction of the woods. There I found Leah. She phased into her human form but I didn't pay any attention to her nakedness.

"Leah we have a problem."

She raised one eyebrow, "What kind of problem?"

"A big problem… is it hard to join another pack?" I asked her

"Somewhat…why do you ask that?"

"Because you need to join mine or she'll have control over you too."


	17. Chapter 17 Wrath of Rene

B.P.O.V

Jake arrived home at about 2 a.m. I was wide awake and of course Leah was passed out on the couch. I couldn't sleep. I was trying to decide on how to tell him Leah was joining my pack. She was his second in command or Beta. Of course he would be pissed. I decided to keep on the dress in case I needed a distraction. He stood flawlessly in the doorway. There was a smirk on his face. I smiled lightly, "Daddy's home."

Jake laughed as he took off his jacket.

"Bella you listen to way to much R&B."

I patted the sheets in-between my legs. Jake made his way over to me quickly and laid in-between them resting his head on my abdomen. I ran my fingertips through his hair as he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Jake…"

"Hum…"

"Leah is joining my pack."

Jake sat up quickly and turned to face me. I smiled but that was not enough to break the ice. He got up from the bed. He made his way to the bedroom. I got up from the bed and followed him.

"Please don't give me the silent treatment Jake. I can't take it"

"What is it that you want me to say? Congratulations is that what you want to hear?"

I stormed from the bathroom and headed for the bed. I quickly tore off the dress and got under the Blanket.

"Bella," Jake called to me.

"Leave me alone Jake."

Jake turned out the light. He got in the bed and wrapped his arms around me. I didn't respond. I was too pissed off to even think.

"I'm sorry but Leah is my Beta. I have a right to be upset."

"No you have a right to ask why. You catch this little attitude…"

"Oh don't start with attitudes Bella."

I rolled over and turned to face him. It was like he never turned the light off. I could see him clearly. He had an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm not trying to take anything away from you. I don't even want a pack I'm just planning ahead. Katarina has a plan and it's only right that we have one too."

"We will have one Bella. But I don't think Leah joining your pack is a good idea."

I raised one eyebrow, "Why not?"

"It's a pack with only two women."

"Since when did you become a sexiest pig?"

Jake sighed, "Can we just talk about this tomorrow when we are all together? I don't have enough energy to argue."

I felt his hard cock right at my middle as a smile flashed across his face.

"I thought you didn't have any energy? You are such a liar."

"I love you," He said kissing me softly on my lips.

"I love you too forever and ever."

"I love the sound of that."

#

I was hardly in the mood to wake up when I heard my phone ring only a million times. I rolled over and sighed. Jake peaked through one eye at me, "That's why I don't have one of those things. Babe please shut it off."

I reached over and flipped my phone open. It was my mom. She sent me a very long and very disturbing text message that made me sit up from Jakes embrace.

_Bella I am at your dad's house for the next few days. Hopefully I can make you come to your senses and realize you are making a big mistake. Your life is in New York City and I can't wait to meet this guy who thinks he can wave a wand and change all of that in 2 months' time. Get here as soon as you can. Rene_

I sighed loudly. Jake was now awake and staring at me intensely.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"My mom is in forks."

"That's great. I get to play meet the parents," He said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"This is not great Jake. She's going to chew you up and spit you out. God she is such a bitch," I said getting up from the bed. "I feel bad for Charlie right now. He has to put up with her for a few days."

Jake walked over to me and cradled me in his arms. "Bells I can handle your mom."

"She's vicious Jake. Promise me you won't take anything she says seriously. She's bitter and miserable. I love you and I want to be here with you. Rene does not want to give up on my future even though she thinks I have. I have not given up I just made minor adjustments."

Jake smiled, "I promise."

I tried to go inside the bathroom but he pulled me back to him. His finger traced my upper body as his lips intertwined with mines. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pushed my back firmly against the wall. There is not anything I love more than hot morning sex especially with the love of my life. Every time her touched me was like fire and I fell deeply in love with him all over again. It still frightened me to know that I was completely open and vulnerable. You had to be in order to fall hard for someone.

I traced his spine with my finger. Jake thrusted inside me slowly. He was being sensual and taking it slowly. He was taking his time and enjoying every minute of it. I guess he was not in the mood for rough animal sex today. This was so loving and gentle that it made me want to cry. My breathing picked up rapidly and there was a feeling I had never felt in my life. It was better than a orgasm and there was no words to define the feeling.

"Bella do you trust me?" He whispered in my ear as his thrusts picked up rapidly

"I trust you," I said under my breath.

He thrusted deeper, "Do you need me?"

"I need you so badly," I said as my orgasm approached. I dug my nails into his back as the blissful feeling took over.

I felt Jake's dick twitch a little and then his warmth spread quickly inside of me. I smiled lightly as he placed me onto the bed. Jake remained inside of me as he laid in-between my legs. I wrapped my arms around him and just enjoyed his embrace. He was quiet in thought.

"Jake I promise I'll never hurt you ever."

He looked up at me and smiled, "I know that and I know that you think I'm keeping something from you with the whole Rachel situation but I'm not. I'm just not use to talking to someone about everything. But I want to talk to you about everything. I'm not afraid of what you'll think and I know that no matter what you're going to love me. Bella you're my best friend before anything and I plan on spending the rest of our lives together."

I couldn't help but cry at this point. It was the most honest thing I had ever heard anyone say to me. I finally felt like I belonged somewhere other than the dance floor. I had family and friends now and I didn't want to lose them for anything.

"Jake I love you but we have to get this show on the road. We have to see Rene and then head back to La push to talk to everyone about what's been going on."

Jake removed himself and pulled me to my feet. We showered and got dressed quickly. I just wore sweatpants and a tee shirt. Jake wore all black as usual. But that color on him made my knees weak. In the living room we found Leah. She was dressed in her usual slutty cowgirl attire and ready to go.

We reached Charlie's and my nerves kicked in over time. My dad had been absent from my life since I was 9. When he and my mom split he split with me too. He never took the time out of his busy day to know me or love me. I was a speck of dust in his book and I was not looking forward to seeing him. But Rene was worse than Charlie. She was a bitch and knew that she was.

Jake held my hand as we reached the doorstep. Leah decided to stay in the car. I knocked on the door and a few seconds later Charlie answered. He still wore his everyday police uniform and his thick mustache covered his upper lip. His facial expression was hard.

"Are you here to rid me of Satin?" he asked with a grim smile

"Hi dad," Charlie hugged me tightly and inhaled

"Bells I missed you a lot. So the rumors are true, you're dating my best friends son," he said stepping aside and allowing us to enter.

"Yes dad they are. Where is Rene?" I asked

"In there taking over my god damn TV. Please tell me you booked her flight."

"Not exactly."

Jake and I headed into the living room. There was Rene in her all black and tailored suit. Her hair was pulled back and she has an angry expression on her face once she saw me.

"Where are your things Isabella? Our flight leaves tomorrow"

"I'm not going mom."

She took a step closer to me, "Why?"

"I'm old enough to decide for myself and I'm not going."

She turned her attention towards Jake, "This is your doing. My daughter is throwing away her entire life for you. I don't understand why. You're just going to break her heart in the end. That's what guys do Bella. They screw you and then screw you over."

"Jake loves me," I yelled.

"For now he does. But Jake is a man and they are all dogs."

Jake growled at the pit of his throat, "With all due respect Rene but I love Bells. I'm never going to do anything other than love her with my whole heart. I don't need you approval to do that."

"Your right you don't need my approval but the moment she regrets this decision it's going to be your fault."

Bella took my palm into hers, "Mom Jake is my boyfriend. Dance is my career not my life so you can either accept it or not."

"I don't accept it," She said coldly.

"Well it's a good thing you live across the country."

I gave Charlie as hug, "I'll come visit you often."

He nodded and Jake and I exited the house. Rene had just pissed me off but she could not ruin my mood. I didn't have to be anywhere near her but something told me I would be seeing her again very soon.


	18. Chapter 18 Author's note

Thank you to everyone who read and review The Bartender. I just have a few quick comments and then I'll start another chapter or your entertainment.

First this story is going to cross over in the world of True Blood which happens to be another one of my favorite books/shows. I'm not going to spoil anything major but the link between the True Blood world and The world of Twilight is Katarina Leclerq who is the succubus Vampire in this story. If you are unfamiliar with True Blood no need to stress you don't need to be Familar with it too much. I promise you that you will not be disappointed.

In other News I will be writing a sequal because The Bartender will be coming to it's closing stages soon. Even though I am crossing over into a whole different world the Point of views will still be told from Leah, Bella, and Jake.

Thank u again and feel free to add any comments or suggestions. I'm looking forward to hearing what you think...

oh and if anyone is interested my name is Dawn lol


	19. Chapter 19 Everything has to end

Sorry guys but The Bartender has ended. It's only right to end it now because the story is taking a turn and no longer has anything to do with the title. I am doing a sequel called Bitten…..stay tuned

B.P.O.V

We reached La push. Jake, Leah and I got out of the car and headed towards Emily's. Leah proceeded inside as Jake gestured for me to stop with him for a moment. I stopped and turned to him. I was trying to hide the frustration Rene had just given me. I asked him not to stress out about her and here I am stressing. Jake intertwined his left hand with mines and sighed, "Bella I don't want Leah to join your pack."

I removed my hand from his and placed them in my pocket.

"Why are you being this way?" I asked "Oh I know why…it's because you don't trust me."

"I do trust you."

"Then why is this an Issue? Why does it matter that Leah is a part of my pack? I'm your girlfriend you know me Jake."

"Bella you don't understand."

"No I think I do. You don't like the fact that I'm an Alpha. You probably don't like the fact that I'm a wolf either. Why don't you just say it already?" I yelled at him

"I don't get why you are an Alpha and I know for a fact you can't handle your own Pack."

"Well at least were being honest thanks for the support Jake, "I said heading inside of Emily's.

He sighed and followed behind me. I sat down on the couch next to Leah as Jake made his way into the kitchen where Sam and Emily were. It was taking all of my will power not to cry or get up and leave. What Jake had just said to me felt like a slap in the face. For some reason he felt like I was trying to take something from him but I was not. I just wanted to help. But as a girl I guess my help was only meant for the bedroom and house duties. Well screw that.

"Leah Jake does not want you to leave his pack."

"But we have to do this. I'm not giving that bitch the upper hand."

"Well you need to explain it to him because I'm done trying to level his brain to the situation. "

Jake, Sam, and Emily entered the room. Jake sat across from me with this grim look on his face. I rolled my eyes and he sighed. Sam smiled lightly.

"You two are going to kill each other really soon," he joked.

"Sam Jake has something to tell you."

Jake looked at me with his lips slightly parted and then turned his attention to Sam.

"What Bella means is I have a question. Have you had any weird dreams or fantasies lately?"

Sam gazed over at Emily and then Leah and then back to Jake, "No."

"Don't lie Sam," Emily said. "Just the other night he was moaning in his sleep. What was the name? Oh yea Katarina…it reminds me of salad dressing"

I laughed slightly as I began to cut in, "Yea well we have a problem. Katarina is not a figment of your imagination. She's a vampire or succubus if you will. She wants the packs but I don't know what for."

"What's a succubus?" Emily asked

"It's a female Vampire who is irresistible to the opposite sex. She seduces men and then kills them. But she does not want to kill Jake and Sam. She is seducing them and once she has complete control she has some plan."

"So what you are saying is were fucked?" Sam asked

"No not entirely. I have a plan but," I stopped and looked over at Jake. "But Jake does not think it's a good idea."

"Screw that what is the plan?" Emily interjected

"Everyone needs to join my pack. Katarina can't seduce me or brainwash me like she can do Sam or Jake. It's the only way."

Sam had the same look that Jake did. They looked like children who had just been told Santa Clause is not real. It was so pathetic.

"No fucking way Bella," Sam said.

"Sorry for trying to help you out. You know what screw this," I said standing to my feet.

Jake followed me and grabbed my arm before I could exit.

"Bella wait…"

"Why? I'm sick of this. I'm sick of you just brushing me off and not taking this serious. I'm sick of Katarina's games. I just want to go through a day without all of this."

Jake sighed, "I'm sorry. If you think this idea is a good I'll turn my pack over to you for right now."

I smiled lightly and hugged him. I inhaled his scent and pulled away lightly, "Do you really mean that?"

"I mean every word that escapes my lips. I don't like to see you frown. I can't take it."

My lips met his lightly. It was a soft and sincere kiss. It still amazed me with every passing day how much more I loved him and how our interactions changed. At first it was animalistic but now even the smallest kiss was so soft and gentle. Everything I did and every feeling I had for this man…this wonderful, caring, and lovable man was filled with so much love and passion. I loved Jake more than I loved myself.

I looked up into his eyes and sighed, "Why do I love you so much?"

Jake smiled and squeezed my waist, "Promise me something…"

"Anything."

"If this ends bad…"

My hearing faded. It was like being stabbed in the heart. I had never thought this could end badly. The only way I saw this ending was with the blonde chick dead. But Jake bringing other options to the far front scared the hell out of me. Was he seriously hoping for the worst? Did he know something that I didn't? Was Katarina more dangerous than I had thought? My mind began to race at the speed of light.

"Bella…"

Jakes sweet voice brought me back to reality. I felt the tears falling from my eyes before I could even think to speak. The thought of something happening to him was killing me. I wanted to end this and end it now. It needed to end before someone in the packs got hurt or worse before I could lose Jake forever.

"Bella babe why are you crying? What is it?" Jake asked me while scanning my face for answers

"I can't lose you."

"You won't lose me I promise. By tomorrow we will all be under your command miss Alpha. It's going to be fine. Then we can hunt and kill her."

I smiled lightly as we headed into the house. Everyone looked uncomfortable as they awaited our decision.

"Okay so Bella's plan is in motion unless anyone here wants to suffer whatever fate Katarina has for us."

Everyone agreed quickly.

"Hey why doesn't everyone stay here until Katarina is dead? If we are together I doubt she will get anywhere near Jake and Sam," Leah said.

"Okay then it's settled," said Emily.

Emily and Sam headed towards their room to take a quick nap. Leah headed over to her parents' house for a while to visit her brother Seth. I flopped down onto the couch. Jake slid his body behind mine and wrapped his arms around my waist. I sighed.

"Bells you should call Kelly and tell her and Embry to get over here tonight for this sleep over."

I texted Kelly and even though she was very hesitant there was no way she would sleep a night without Embry and no matter what it was for if Jake called Embry had to answer.

I turned my body around so that I could look straight into Jake's eyes. He smiled lightly and kissed me again. After a few moments he pulled away.

"Bella," he whispered.

I could taste his breathe on my tongue, "Jake this whole sleep over thing is a bad idea," I said at the thought of no sex flashed across my mind.

Jake gazed over my shoulder to see if anyone was coming. Suddenly he pulled me on top of him so that I was straddling his waist. I smiled lightly as he cupped my ass and pushed me forward. Although he was so sultry and sexy and every passing second I was getting wetter I just could not do this. I tucked my hair away from my face and behind my ear. Jake sighed.

"This is a little extreme…even for me."

"This whole sleep over thing won't work. I want my hands on every inch of your body every second. How am I supposed to last a whole night without you?"

I bit my bottom lip, "You agreed to this."

I leaned in and kissed him. Jake wrapped his arms around my waist and his hands roamed my back. I moaned into his lips at the heat coming from his fingertips. Jake fisted his hands in my hair as his lips trailed along my jaw line and heading for that sweet spot on my neck. I removed my lips from him in caution. He knew damn well what he was doing and if his lips touched that spot it would all be over. I sat up and stood to my feet.

"Bella babe come on," he pleaded.

"I can't not here."

Jake backed me into the wall as I fought like hell to keep his hands off of me. That was hard to do when you want those hands all over you. Jake sighed and made his way back to the couch. I sat beside him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You have no idea how bad I want to but I can't risk someone walking in on us and you know I hate quickies anyway."

Jake laughed, "Well let's go home. We can come back later."

I thought about it for a second, "Good idea."

I grabbed his hand and we headed for the door.

J.P.O.V

I could not wait to get her home. I could smell her arousal and it was making me hard as hell. I wanted to get x rated. I wanted my tongue to mark her up. Bella was the sexiest woman alive to me. I needed to feel her every second. Just the thought of what I wanted to do to her was making me drive faster. I looked over at her. She smiled lightly but I could see the lust in her eyes. Bella crossed her legs tightly. I smiled lightly.

I knew what that meant. She was barely keeping her composure. When we reached the apartment we didn't bother to head to the bed room. Bella sat on top of the table as my hands tore her clothes off. My tongue trailed down her belly as she squirmed and moaned my name. There was a can of whipped cream on the table which was fucking perfect. I grabbed it.

Bella spread her legs further apart as I squirted the cream on her nipples and then I made a J on my…I mean her pussy. She gazed down and smiled.

"Jake please…"

She pleaded with me. She was begging for me to give her what she needed. I licked her all over and kept going until I felt her walls tighten around my tongue and her warmth goodness spread into my mouth. Bella's body twitched as I continued to lick and suck her clit. She held onto my head.

"Oh shit I'm gonna come again," she screamed out.

"That's what I want babe. God you are so fucking wet babe," I said as I breathed onto her wetness.

"I can get wetter."

I started to lick her sweetness again until her second orgasm took over. Bella screamed out my name repeatedly until her body contractions slowed down. I got up and headed towards the freezer. I grabbed two pieces of ice. I headed back into her direction. Bella looked at me helpless. She knew she was in for it. I loved that look. She looked scared of what I might do. I loved it because it proved I still had power.

I placed one of the ice cubes in my mouth and traced her nipples with it. The iced was melting quickly so I moved back down with my head in-between her thighs. I pushed the ice cube into her wetness and moved it around.

"O my fuck," she screamed out. "Jake oh god."

I continued until the ice dissolved. I slide my body up and entered her warmth. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I pushed deeper inside of her. I didn't care about limits I wanted her to really feel me. She felt so good. No girl had ever tasted this amazing to me ever. Bella's nails scrapped along my back as I thrusted my hips faster.

"Bella," I whispered.

She opened her eyes barely and bit down on her bottom lip.

"Oh Jake…babe fuck," she moaned.

"I want you to come with me babe…can you do that for me?"

She nodded slightly, "Oh yes…oh"

I picked up the pace as my dick began to twitch and I felt her walls tighten. We came together. Every time I made love to her it was amazing. I never wanted to remove myself from her. She felt so good and we were a perfect fit. The way she screamed my name and the way she got wetter made me crazy. I was just so fucking crazy about her.

I lifted her up and took her into the room. We cuddled under the covers until we both drifted asleep.

#

I felt soft hands tracing my body. It amazed me how hungry Bella was for me. I opened my eyes to see a horrid sight. It was horrible at first but then it was amazing. The blonde hair and the huge sultry eyes gazing down at me were doing things to me. Katarina sat on the edge of the bed with a sexy smile on her face. I smiled at her. She was flawless. I gazed over to see Bella still asleep which was a good thing. I knew her temper.

"Hi Jacob," Katarina spoke through her lips.

I sat up in the bed. She was so mesmerizing.

"Hey."

"It's time to go. Are you ready?"

I nodded yes, "But what about Bella?"

"She can't come with us Jake. It's better if we don't wake her."

"Where are we going?" I asked confused

"Were going south for a while there are people I would love for you to meet."

"Okay," I said as I began to get dressed.

I was feeling a little sad for leaving Bella at first but that suddenly faded when Katarina grabbed my hand. Suddenly nothing else mattered. I just wanted to please her and that was it. Whatever she wanted I had to give it to her.

"Let's go Jacob she will be awaking soon.

B.P.O.V

I rolled over to feel the coolness of the sheets. Sitting up in the bed there was nothing but darkness. How long had I been asleep?

I got up from the bed and turned the light on. Jake was no where insight. That was odd and I felt my heart sink to my feet. I headed towards the living room but he was not there. I headed back to the bedroom to get dressed. I noticed a piece of paper sitting on the nightstand. I froze where I was as I took it into my hands. It was a letter from Jake.

_Dear Bella,_

_We both knew that this was coming. You are going to hurt for a while but time heals all wounds. I won't be coming back. I'm with Katarina now. Do not come looking for me. Go to New York and live your life. Goodbye Bella_

_-Jake_

I fell to my knees. There were no thoughts. There was no pain. There was not anything. I was numb. It was cold. The letter was cold and he was gone. I didn't know where to start and I didn't expect it to end. Everything was over. Summer was almost over and now my life was over. I heard my phone ringing and it took me a while to answer but somehow I managed to reach it in time. It was Emily. I could hear the pain in her voice and the tears in her words.

"Hello Bella please tell me Jake is with you?" she asked

"No he's..."

"Bella what's going on? where are they?"

"They are gone Emily…all of them."

As soon as I spoke those words the pain set in. I dropped my phone to the floor and curled into a ball. The pain was like nothing I had ever felt in my life. My worst fears had come to life. I was left her alone and rejected. I was left to deal with this world on my own. I had no answers and I didn't know where to start I just knew one thing….I would never make it through the night.


	20. Chapter 20 Authors Note

okay so incase you have not noticed the sequal to The Bartender has been posted. The title is "Bitten". A special thank you to all of my readers. Please be sure to go an check that out and don't forget to review.


End file.
